Crossover Huntresses (and Huntsmen)
by nightelf37
Summary: What if (insert non-RWBY character here) was a Huntress or Huntsman living in Remnant instead of who they are now? I'll try and answer that. Works used: Iji (by Remar Games), PMMM, One Piece, Strike Witches, Mass Effect, Adventure Time, Aztec Myth, Neopets, Metal Gear Rising, Freedom Planet, Mayan Myth, Pixar's Brave, Disney's Tangled, HTTYD, RotG, Killer Instinct
1. Iji Kataiser (nightelf37)

nightelf37: So, I thought of going with the RWBY craze, but unfortunately, I got too many fics on my plate to start one of my own outright (it will feature OCs during the events of RWBY), so I'm gonna do this; pluck a character from another work and pop them 'here' as a RWBY character. Huntress/Huntsman weapon, attire, alternate history, the works. Unfortunately for you guys, I won't be starting with a popular character. Instead, I'll begin with an obscure character, which will probably also serve as an 'advertisement' to where she comes from.

Now let's begin.

**Crossover Huntresses (and Huntsmen)**

* * *

Fictional Work: **Iji**, by Remar Games

Character: Iji Kataiser

Name: Iji Kataiser

(In the world of Remnant, color themes in names is apparently the norm. However, that doesn't mean everybody follows the trend, as I've done with Iji.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: Atlas has a secret Technology Division that is researching on alternate methods of killing Grimm apart from the use of Dust. Iji was a test subject in one of their projects. The end result was the first ever weapon to have more than three settings (which was the maximum for any Huntsman weapon to date). After a couple of test runs to see if the weapon was a capable Grimm-killer, the Division decided to have Iji enrolled into Beacon to see if the new weapon can be commissioned to the military.

Appearance: (Appearnaces may be changed from their canon ones, so as to fit with the world of Remnant. It won't **always** be the case, though.)

Her brown hair is long and loosely kept, her eyes are similarly colored, and she stands 6 feet 3 inches tall. She wears a green sleeveless shirt, dark long shorts, and white socks with her weapon-boots. Her symbol, which is pinned on her shirt, is a row of vertical rectangles complemented with squares that form the word "Iji".

Personality: Iji's a never-give-up girl who is a friendly fellow outside of combat, though the prefers to be on her lonesome. When fighting however, she has a… strange behavioural condition when it comes to her enemy thanks to a traumatic incident during her childhood. When up against human or Faunus foes, she's reluctant in fighting them, but will take them down when push comes to shove. Against Grimm, she turns into a rampager who revels in killing every single one of them in sight.

Weapon(s): One, she has the weapon given to her by the secret Atlas Science Division; the "Nanogun". It resembles a large blocky black firearm that needs to be held with two hands, but it has an unbelievable number of settings crammed into it thanks to the technology behind its creation. For safety and personal reasons, Iji only uses a few of them at a time. While it somehow doesn't use Dust, the Nanogun has a chamber for Dust canisters for additional effects. All settings are more powerful than the last and can overheat the Nanogun, rendering it unusable for a long while.

1\. "Air shotgun" setting. Fires a blast of painful 'air bullets' to the target. Perfect for non-Grimm battles, but a point-blnk shot can still blow a hole through a Grimm's body. Iji often defaults to this setting in combat.

2\. "Machine gun" setting. Also has a "buster gun" option, which give it the same spread as the "air shotgun" setting. Iji uses this when the fight is mid-to-long range.

3\. "Missile launcher" setting. Fires a non-homing missile. Also as a "spread" option, which. Iji uses this on occassion against tough Grimm or mechas.

4\. "Resonance" setting. Comes in two options; "pushback" and "mirror". "Pushback" blows back anything close to her. Also useful in breaking down doors. "Reflector" sends any projectile that doesn't have the speed of a bullet back to its owner. Iji resorts to the reflector when she refuses to have to kill her opponent outright.

5\. "Pulse gun" setting. Shoots a stream of energy that sears its target but cannot affect non-living matter except for armor. Also has a "hyper" mode which can affect aforementioned non-living matter and has the additional pushing effect. With Fire Dust, this can become a flamethrower.

6\. "Shocksplinter" setting. Launches a single red projectile that explodes on impact into "fragments", which create additional explosions, maximising damage. Also has a "splintergun" option, which launches these fragments outright, but has much less range than the "shocksplinter".

7\. "Fission bomb" setting. Launches a single blue straight-flying sphere of explosive energy capable of sending a giant Nevermore flipping. However, the recoil is too strong for Iji and it knocks her down if she isn't braced enough.

8\. "Nuke" setting. Creates a humongous explosion spanning a 1-meter radius around Iji. It's so dangerous she's advised not to use it around allies as the nuke "ignores" only her.

9\. "Plasma cannon" setting. Shoots a quick and straight red laser blast capable of passing through physical barriers (without smashing through them), but can be stopped by barriers out of energy, Dust, or Semblance. Locked.

10\. "Lightning ray" setting. Fires a straight ray of lightning energy with the same piercing qualities as the "plasma cannon". Also has a "Velocithor" setting that increases its power and pierces EVERYTHING. The only downside is that a lot of energy has to be built up to be able to fire consistently and can overheat the Nanogun **very fast**. Locked.

?. "Banana" setting. Launches a single banana-shaped grenade that explodes spectacularly after a couple of seconds. Locked.

In the event she loses her Nanogun or the enemy is too way close for her to use it, she can fall back to her secondary weapon; a large pair of greaves with a firing mechanism built into them for powerful knockbacks.

Semblance: Retribution. When on her last legs and defensive Aura nearly depleted, Iji can unleash a mighty blast of Aura from her body, extending far and blowing back anything she deems her foe. This is capable of killing all but the strongest Grimm and even depleting most Auras from the damage.

Fighting Style: Iji's a gunslinger first and foremost, using the various settings on her Nanogun. She is also moderately fast on her feet, enabling her to dodge quite easily. Due to the side of her weapon, she does not "punch" with it, instead using kicks to gain distance from her opponents.

Hobbies/Interests: cracking (technology), diplomacy

Dislikes: fighting non-Grimm, having to kill them

* * *

nightelf37: I'm willing to take suggestions, but I don't have that exclusive knowledge of animé save the popular ones, almost none regarding tabletop games (so no Exalted,D&amp;D, Warhammer 40K, etc.), very little regarding manga, not a lot of western cartoons (let's not do ponies, even though I'm writing a fic with them), and not much of the video games in higher consoles. Otherwise, I'll probably do a Puella Magi next.

And I promise the Weapon(s) segment won't be as long for any future profiles. I just needed to get all of Iji's weapons out of the way. I know she seems to be overpowered, but these are not OCs; Iji really has/can have all those weapons, having to fight through her game all by herself. No allies save a mission control, and they can die too. But enough spoilers on her game.

Please use the following template when suggesting a character. No OCs allowed. Make sure to reference where the character originally came from.

Fictional Work: (Where the character comes from.)  
Character: (Name of the character.)  
Name: (New name for the character, if you're going to make one. Name has to have a color theme, just like Monty Oum says for making RWBY OCs.)  
Gender: (Duh.)  
Backstory: (Custom backstory befitting Remnant's setting.)  
Appearance: (What the character would look like in Remnant)  
Personality: (But a different setting may warrant a different persona.)  
Weapon(s): (But as per RWBY tradition, these weapons—if they're based on what weapon(s) they canonically have—have to have a 'gun mode' or 'melee mode if they're already a gun. But as with the case of Jaune and the Malachite sisters, you can always have exceptions.)  
Semblance: (You should know this if you know RWBY.)  
Fighting Style: (How will the fight in Remnant? Same way as in their show/game/book/comic? Slightly different? Berserker? Artful dodger? Defender? Sniper? Tell me.)  
Hobbies/Interests: (But a different setting may warrant different likes.)  
Dislikes: (But a different setting may warrant different hates.)

Tell me what else I should add if these feel too short. See ya on Third!


	2. Sayaka Miki (nightelf37)

nightelf37: Okay. Here comes my second entry. Reviewers, I'll get around to doing yours. Please wait.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

Character: Sayaka Miki

Name: Clara Blewis

(Written in hiragana, the word _sayaka_ can mean "clear", "fresh", or "bright" in Japanese. _Clara_ is latin for "clear, bright, famous". _Blewis_ is a surname of Scottish origin, a patronymic of the word "blue", which is Sayaka's color theme.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: Hailing from Mistral, the tomboyish Clara always dreamed of becoming a Huntress in order to impress a boy she knows, who is unfortunately oblivious to her feelings. As soon as she was of age, she was quick to jump at the chance. However, during her training, she discovered that her "boyfriend" was already seeing another girl. Worse, Clara knew this girl, who in turn knew Clara's feelings for the boy, even allowing Clara to make her move first. Clara refuses to discuss to anybody what happened, and the girl refuses to say anything of the matter either.

Appearance: Clara has a plain and flat figure, but her outfit and chest size (B-cup) still render her quite attractive. Her light blue hair is cut to a boyish length, but it has a diagonal line in the back so that it straddles between short and medium length. Also on her hair is a yellow hairpin in the shape of "ƒƒ", the musical notation for "fortissimo".  
Her outfit consists of a diagonal-cut skirt, a shoulderless top, long white stockings that go past the knee, a large white cape, white gloves with cuffs over blue long ones reaching the elbow, and sea blue slightly-heeled boots. The skirt is denim blue and is kept on by a belt of a darker shade, which also holds scabbards for Clara's weapons. The top is dark blue and wraps around the chest area, and below it is white cloth that completely covers her midriff and is wound tight enough so it cannot be blown upward in the wind. On her navel is a blue wide C-shaped jewel piercing, which serves as her symbol.

Personality: Clara has an idealized sense of justice and often works hard—sometimes too hard—to live up to this ideal. Compiled with a stubborn streak, as well as bravery bordering on foolhardiness, she also has a tendency to turn aside offers of assistance, even from her own teammates in some cases, because she wishes to protect them. As a result, her teammates have to rein her in often, even slap her hard in the face to snap her out of her funk.  
In spite of these flaws, she's protective of others, a devoted friend, and a dedicated Huntress. Also, deep down, she just wants to be loved, not simply as friends but in a romantic way.

Weapon(s): Clara's weapons consist of two cutlasses, which are short swords with curved blades, complete with hand guards, best used for slashing. At least that's how ordinary ones go. These cutlasses' blades are thick for extra parrying power and built into the hilts are revolving chambers to hold Dust canisters. By rotating these chambers, the swords gain additional effects when used to slash. She names them Decretum and Conturbatio, even though the two blades are completely identical.

(Decretum and Conturbatio are the titles of Sayaka's Leitmotifs.)

Semblance: Pain Nullification. No matter what hits her, no matter how far hard she's flung into anything, so long as her Aura is not depleted, she won't flinch and can get back on her feet instantly. This may sound like an advantage, since there won't be any delays that come from recovering, but it can easily become dangerous as without being able to feel pain, she may not know when it's a good idea to pull back (given her personality) until she actually gets hurt, which without Aura can range from serious to crippling to fatal. Thankfully, she can 'turn off' this Semblance when calm to prevent it from interfering with non-combat life.

Fighting Style: Due to her highly "protective" aura, Clara is an impulsive fighter bordering on "berserker", especially when fighting Grimm. Due to being able to cancel out pain thanks to her Semblance, she often has little care for her own safety in combat, which worries her teammates a lot.

Likes: justice, music (preferably classical)

Dislikes: "critical" secrets, mocking of her ideals

* * *

nightelf37: Huh. For some reason, I kept seeing a lot of similarities between Sayaka Miki and Ruby Rose, as both desire to be heroes who fought for what was right and protected those who couldn't protect themselves. However the difference is that for Sayaka, this is not what "magical girls" are (at least necessarily) and can often be the opposite. As for Ruby, heroes are what Huntresses and Huntsmen are, even if it's not that idealistic as she sees them as.

And I'm sorry for writing my Sayaka expy a bit negatively. Ironically, she's one of my favorites, although that could be my "bare shoulder" fetish talking.

See ya on Third!


	3. Eneru (OC Crafter)

nightelf37: Since you're the first who posted a review, you're up first, OC Crafter. First Huntsman. Unfortunately, I don't know much of One Piece, but I'll try by best, anyway. This is shorter than the others precisely for these reason (made by another, and I don't know much of the series). Sorry.

And here are two pieces of trivia: Iji's boots are basically copied off of Mercury Black's, and Clara's (Sayaka's) swords having revolving chambers for Dust is not based **directly** off of the Myrtenaster, but from Russell Thrush's daggers.

* * *

Fictional Work: **One Piece**

Character: "God" Eneru

(From what I looked up in TV Tropes, Eneru is a major villain in One Piece. Yes, I'm doing [for OC Crafter] a bad guy.)

Name of Character: Blauer Bolzen

(German for "Blue Bolt")

Gender: Male

Backstory: Blauer is a human who was born and raised in a Faunus-run community located in the mountains. Which he hated, mostly because of the snow; he preferred the dirt. As soon as he was permitted to, he became a Huntsman, thus attaining his desire for freedom.

Appearance: Among his apparel are a pair of baggy orange pants, a blue vest, two golden stud earrings shaped like rhombuses, and a white hat nearly covering his blond hair, which is an afro. Apart from that, his fair skin, and his lean and muscular figure, he's not particularly remarkable, especially given his attitude.

Personality: Blauer is uncaring, arrogant, believes everyone else to be insignificant, and will fight anyone with an attitude that says "You're a sad, little child."

Weapons: His primary weapon is a long, golden trident whose length is nearly equal to his height and is rather thick. It has a loading chamber for Dust canisters, of which he prefers the "Lightning" element. This Dust can be used to enhance his swings and stabs.

By folding its prongs, which also have components pertaining to a trigger, it can transform into a firearm as the other end of the trident opens up to reveal that the majority of its length serves as a barrel. In this form, Blauer can unleash Dust in a flamethrower-like manner, but with electricity instead of fire due to his preference of Lightning Dust. This method of attacking however uses too much Dust, so he doesn't use this mode often, prefering the trident form as it's more conservative in Dust use.

In addition to his trident-"bolt" thrower, he also wears a pair of special covered sandals that are infused with Lightning Dust, which enables him to run just as fast, rivaling even those with a Speed-based Semblance. These sandals also have loading chambers in the side of their soles to replenish this supply. Contrary to what his opponents may believe however, his kicks with the sandal's don't have an additional electricity effect.

Semblance: Short-Term Precognition. This enables Blauer to anticipate his opponents' every single move. Whether or not he can successfully deflect, parry, or dodge it however is a different matter.

Fighting Style: Blauer is an artful dodger, using the momentum provided by his sandals to dodge even the fastest of attacks with little effort. Both out of pride and necessity, he only uses the gun form of his weapon when he's sufficiently angered.

Hobbies/Interests: Betting, Fighting the Strongest

Dislikes: Anyone who calls him incorrect, Snow, Any who mess up one of his bets

* * *

nightelf37: *shakes head vigorously* Sorry. Lightning Dust also happens to be a name of a character in MLP. Up next may either be Hazzamo, who has suggested Shepard from Mass Effect, which I don't know much of either, or another Puella Magi. See ya on Third!


	4. Mami Tomoe (nightelf37)

nightelf37: Up next is Mami. Because I want these to be stand-alone, none of the Puella Magi's backstories will mention each other. Sorry, Hazzamo.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

Character: Mami Tomoe

Name: Flavia Wayne

(_Flavia_ is derived from the Latin term _flavus_, which means "yellow, golden". _Xanthe_ was an alternative I considered, which is Greek for "yellow" or "fair hair", but I thought it sounded too exotic. Wayne is a reference to Bruce Wayne a.k.a. Batman, which Mami's character is based off of.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: Several years ago, Flavia was a normal child with loving parents and close friends, and a resident of a town in the same continent as Mistral. While she was still in school, she heard rumors of the surrounding Grimm ready to attack. One day, while with her parents in their car, disaster struck; the Grimm were on the attack, and in numbers greater than its resident Hunters can handle without casualties. And casualties there were, among them Flavia's parents. Flavia herself managed to survive with moderate injuries and was traumatized. Having no other living relatives, she was sent to the orphanage.

Once she became of age, Flavia decided to become a Huntress, not wanting what happened to her happen to anyone else. With hard study and complete dedication, by the time she was 17, she has become a veteran.

Appearance: The first thing people note about Flavia is her yellow hair done in impossible cone-like curls, yellow eyes matching those of many feline Faunuses, and huge breasts.

Her outfit consists of long tan-and-black boots, gray stockings reaching up to half the thigh, a white bodice that is tan in the skirt segment and has puffy sleeves, and a pillbox hat with a floral hairpin, which serves as her symbol.  
Personality: At first sight, Flavia appears to be an experienced Huntress, which she is. She's shown to have feminine tastes, such as drinking tea and dressing with flower clips in her hair and bows on her shoes. She's also an excellent cook.

She has a strong sense of personal justice, which keeps her on the path of helping innocents even with little reward for it, befitting the role of a true Huntress. Her experience also attracts awe from others and many who fight the same way as she defer to her when it comes to battle plans.

Under all that however, her psyche is surprisingly fragile, as when she is conftronted with horrible truths regarding any subject, she can turn unstable and dangerous. And when she's deliriously happy, she can turn surprisingly reckless and showy.

Weapons: (Her multiple one-shot muskets won't work in the world of RWBY, so I'll have to devise something different.)

Flavia's weapon is a Minié rifle shaped like a percussion-lock rifled musket, but modified to be able to fire like a standard rifle. She calls it the Tiro Legare. It is a breech-loading weapon, and is loaded with Dust cartridges. Aside from tradiional attack-oriented Dust, she also uses a special kind that renders its target unable to move thanks to the shot turniing into an adhesive material. She also uses Ice Dust for similar purposes.

To double as an effective melee weapon, the long barrel of the rifle is also bladed at the sides, except for one portion where Flavia holds her rifle when firing two-handed. This barrel also has a a setting where it can be folded upward so that Flavia can wield her weapon like a sword (albeit one that lacks a crossguard).

She once used a ribbon-related weapon called for tying up and restraining foes, but immediately switched to her rifle-blade after seeing its imprecticality against Grimm.

(I considered trying to implement Mami's ribbons to her rifle, but it ended up making her weapon feeling like a second-rate, trying-hard copycat of Gambol Shroud. So I implemented it in the form of Flavia's preferred Dust)

Semblance: Healing Hands. By placing her hands on an injury sustained by an Aura-generating being, she can accelerate the healing process there.

Fighting Style: Flavia is a tactical combatant first and foremost, fighting smart, staying focused and disciplined, and maintaining her range, keeping a cool head despite the pressure, coupled with a bit of grace. However, when she's in a state of euphoria, particularly after an inspiring or encouraging conversation with another person, she turns into a show-off and starts fighting recklessly, a turnabout from her usual tactical approach. As a result, her teammates need to keep her emotions on check, though she is best fighting solo.

Hobbies/Interests: tea, cooking (particularly desserts)

Dislikes: awful revelations, solitude

* * *

nightelf37: And that's Mami if she was born in Remnant. I eventually plan on doing the others, though I have some problems figuring out what Homura's Huntress weapon should be, given her pragmatic nature.

See ya on Third!


	5. Yoshika Miyafuji (ArchAngel117)

nightelf37: ArchAngel117, you're up. I don't actually know Strike Witches either, BTW.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Strike Witches**

Character: Miyafuji Yoshika

Name: Miyafuji Yoshika

(In here, her surname does first. Eh, sure. Just like with Lie Ren.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: Being raised in a happy family, Yoshika was an only child. Her father works as a scientist, working for Atlas on military projects. Her mother works at the local infirmary, assisting her grandmother. At first, she wished to inherit the infirmary and become its caretaker. But she instead decided to become a Huntress because of her rare healing Semblance; she knew the dangers Huntresses and Huntsmen often face, and that they could use a "medic" like her.

(Sorry, ArchAngel117. I didn't get what you meant by "Her healing semblance was rare and she was kept light. She didn't mind that." So I changed it.)

Appearance: Yoshika is a cute brown-eyed brunette who prefers to wear her hair loose, although that isn't much of an issue since it's short. Her outfit consists of She wears a sailor-like uniform, a pair of white-and-navy-blue jeans, and simple shoes and socks. Her bolt holding her jeans up also holds three ammunition boxes on, all holding plenty of Fire Dust rounds.

(When I looked up her picture, I wanted to make her a dog Faunus. But I decided not to in the end. Sorry.)

Personality: Yoshika is rather bright, cheery, and innocent girl. However, she also has a…fetish for breasts, always sneaking looks at, planting her face into, or groping them. Her teammates assume this is partly from insecurity of not having a big pair of her own.

Weapon(s): Her weapon is a 7.42mm 30 Cal. Light Machine Gun she affectionately calls "Calm Before the Storm" that can fire up to 1,200 rounds in a single minute. She does a meticulous maintenance check on it every single week. Due to the Fire Dust she keeps using, her weapon is easily prone to overheating. Unlike most Huntress weapons, it does not have a melee form.

In addition to that, she also carries high-explosive Fire Dust grenades and Light Dust flashbangs.

Semblance: Full Limit Healing. Her Semblance is a rare and fascinating sort, and allows her to heal both the body and Aura of an Aura-generating being, making her a highly effective support Huntress for her teammates.

Fighting Style: When fighting alone, she starts with a few grenades, then charges in gun blazing. When fighting with her teammates however, she relegates herself to a supportive role, providing cover fire and using her Semblance to heal when necessary.

Hobbies/Interests: huge breasts, girls, flying, "goid" friends

Dislikes: douchebags, fighting non-Grimm, losing friends

* * *

nightelf37: And that's that. Up next, yet another Puella Magi. See ya on Third!


	6. Kyoko Sakura (nightelf37)

nightelf37: Now it's time for another Puella Magi.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Puella Magi Madoka Magica  
**

Character: Kyouko Sakura

Name: Apria Scarlet

(杏子, which apparently translates to _kyoko_ means "apricot tree", although it also means "mirror". _Apria_ means "from the apricot" in Latin. _Scarlet_ is a variant of the color red.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: Apria hails from Vacuo and comes from a poor family. Due to this background, she had to resort on stealing to survive, but she always made sure not to be recognized. Thanks to an incident where she ended up saving the life of a veteran Huntress, she was offered a chance to become a Huntress herself. After hearing of the high pay grade, she jumped at the opportunity, all to help her family.

Appearance: Apria is a dark red-haired and red-eyed cat Faunus, whose ears are also similarly colored. Her red hair is tied into a ponytail and grows past her back. This ponytail is tied by a black ribbon that strangely does not hide her cat ears, but is positioned behind them.

Her outfit consists of a red dress with pink trimming open in the front. Underneath it was a skirt—also red—, a black shirt, and red kneee-high boots over black leggings. Right above her chest area is an opening that bears a gold chest ring holding a red oval, making it look like an eye. It also serves as her symbol.

Personality: Apria used to be the typical ideal kind of Huntress; selfless, fighting for justice, and such. However, after an unspecified incident, Kyoko now prefers to fight on her own. While the nature of being a Huntress requires her to be in a team, this only means she decides to go ahead of the others, or—if the team needs to split up—go by herself. She's also become callous, caring more about slaying Grimm than protecting the people, not to mention a bit of a sadist. Even before that, she's somewhat abrasive, and rather fiery.

She has a bit of a selfish streak because of her poor background deeming it necessary when it comes to competing with other thieves. Having lived a impoverished life, she hates it when food gets wasted, going so far as to make death threats on those who nonchalantly throw it away. And that's why no food fights ever take place in her presence.

She also doesn't take any crap from Faunus haters, and will readily beat up anybody who badmouth her simply because of what she is.

Weapon(s): Apria's Huntress Weapon, which she calls Rosso Fantasma, is a modular spear with a silver tip that is red i its interior. While the spear is steel hard, it is extremely flexible, and can extend or bend easily. The shaft can be broken down into numerous pieces, connected by a chain, allowing her to attack or defend over a wide area. The chain runs along the handle, ending in a heavy ball at the blunt side. The ball's weight is used to easily wrap the chain around foes, restricting them.

Unlike most Huntress weapons that aren't simple ancestral blades and such, Rosso Fantasma does not have a gun form, but its potential for long range compensates for that.

Semblance: Enchantment. Apria is able to create illusory clones of herself to distract her foes. They can appear wherever Apria can see, dissipate whenever struck, and she can call as many as she wants. She doesn't use this often, however, due to the unspecified incident.

Fighting Style: Apria serves best as either a "lone wolf" or a pointman. Due to her callousness, Apria's teammates know to stay out of her way. She prefers to count on no one but herself, but she's learned not to turn aside help when it is offered.

Hobbies/Interests: eating (particularly sweets), Grimm-reaping

Dislikes: self-sacrificing people, Faunus haters, those who waste food, swimming

* * *

nightelf37: Due to a Huntress lifestyle being different from that of a Puella Magi, I deeply regret having to change a couple of things that make Kyouko who she is. I guess that's another reason why I wanted you guys to write a different name for them; to solidify their difference from their "canonical" counterparts. I was tempted to try and fit in Kyouko's last name in somehow, but thought better of it.

Now that I notice the imprecticality of detached sleeves, and the lack of them in any of the canon Huntresses, I decided to omit them in "my" Puella Magi (sans Sayaka/Clara for some reason).

And the swimming part is from a Drama CD (which I looked up in TV Tropes). See ya on Third!


	7. Lt Commander Shepard (Hazzamo)

nightelf37: Now it's your turn, Hazzamo. I was considering not doing this, but after looking back at my profile on Iji, I felt I wouldn't be fair to you.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Mass Effect** series

Character: Lieutenant Commander Shepard

Name: Jade Shepard

Gender: Female

Appearance: Jade manages to look impressive enough with her boyish-length red hair, green eyes, and slender yet conservative figure. Her outfit is a customized version of the uniforms Atlas Soldiers wear. Instead of white-gray, Shepard's body suit is black with shades of dark green, and has white highlights along the arms.

Her leggings are similarly colored, and she wears a belt with a holster to hold her weapons.

Backstory: Hailing from Atlas, Jade was born to Lieutenant Hannah Price (Navy) and Sergent Kenneth Shepard (Army). She developed her Semblance as a result of her mother (who was unknowingly pregnant with her at the time) coming in contact with pure Dust after her ship's reactor was damaged. The resulting Dust had managed to find its way into the fetus's brain.

She was born and raised with military values and ideals, and excelled in history and geography courses at school. She joined the navy at the age of 16, much to the dismay of her father, who was later killed by the White Fang after he made several comments regarding the Faunus. By the time she was 18, Jade reached the rank of Sergeant.

(Hazzamo believes that in a world where Hunters train from 12 at least, 16 is a normal military age.)

In one of her missions, she was the sole survivor out of her squad after a massive Grimm attack targeting a Faunus community, which was revealed to be caused by the Black Tooth, a terrorist organization that advocates human superiority. Basically, it's the human counterpart to the White Fang.

She's a decorated soldier, and has earned several medals for bravery in the field, as well as a black belt in the Atlas Military Martial Arts Program, which not many have taken. However, she feels that she's being simply used as a pawn of Atlas to kill innocent Faunus who are simply defending themselves, unlike the White Fang. At 21, she met a bird Faunus named Garrus, who is a police officer from Mistral.

Garrus has a sarcastic attitude on life and is a tech genius, always calibrating his weapons and vehicles. He also happens to be a hell of a shot.

She resigned from the Atlas military after they started dating and they became Hunters in the service of Vale. Because she is wanted by the Atlas military for 'sleeping with the enemy' (despite Garrus having no connections to the White Fang), she goes under the codename Spectre.

(Hazzamo wanted to say she's wanted by General Ironwood, but I personally don't see James as an anti-Faunus, not if he's friends with Ozpin, who isn't anti-Faunus either.)

Personality: In a word, Shepard is a "paragon". A classic hero who is not only selfless, caring, and adored by most, she also inspires others to be heroes (not just Hunters) as well.

Weapon: She sometimes equips standard Atlas armaments, but her achievements allowed her to commission a weapon of her own that while not exactly worthy of a huntress is just as effective, which she calls the Omni-blade (and seems to be non-indicative of its actual function). It does not have a melee form, but it can fold into a compact form for easy carrying like many Hunter weapons.

The Omni-blade is heavily modified Atlas-M-8 Avenger Assault Rifle with an under-barrel shotgun. Both are capable of firing varying types of ammunition depending on the cartridge loaded: incendiary, cryogenic, armor-piercing, high-explosive, and so on. Jade also has rare Warp bullets for bypassing Aura, as well as tungsten bullets for fighting synthetic targets like machines.

In addition to that, she also has a "Spring Blade", which was a protective bracer that held a hidden retractable blade. While exclusively for surprise and quick kills, its blade is durable enough to withstand and deflect the blades of other Hunters' weapons.

(Sorry, Hazzamo, but with just a name and nothing else, I could only come up with the "Assassin's Creed" conclusion.)

Semblance: Biotics. Her Semblance came from a massive amount of Dust exposure when she was still developing inside her mother, most of it entering her brain. This Semblance permits her to do numerous feats.

1\. Telekinesis. Aside from manipulating objects with her mind, she's also capable of creating massive explosions and killing Grimm with it.

2\. Warp. She can rip opponents to shreds at a mono-molecular level. This requires intense concentration.

3\. Charge. She can momentarily travel at a fraction of light speed, turning her into a pure force of kinetic energy as she charges towards enemies in a massive trail of blue light.

4\. Singularity. With this, she can create a miniature "black hole" that sucks everything into its center, allowing for easier kills.

5\. Stasis: With proper knowledge of anatomy, this can render her enemies' joints and muscles locked in place by an unbreakable barrier of energy. Useful for capture.

Fighting style: Owing to her being raised in the military, Jade's fighting style is rigid and calculative. While it does lean closer to disarming than killing, she is no less an effective Huntress when it comes to fighting the Grimm.

Likes: chess, friends, Faunus

Dislikes: politicians, racialists, Grimm, dancing (she's terrible at it)

* * *

nightelf37: The "Atlas Military Martial Arts Program" is basically a rename of "Marine Corps Martial Arts Program", to fit Remnant. Up next is another Puella Magi. Last, I promise. See ya on Third.


	8. Homura Akemi & Madoka Kaname(nightelf37)

nightelf37: Madoka or Homura? Madoka or Homura? Which to pick? Which to pick? Oh, hell. Let's go for both. Why? Because their original backstories are hopelessly intertwined. Or at least Homura's is tied to Madoka's.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

Character: Homura Akemi

Name: Edana Purple

(Unlike most of the Puella Magi I've written, the name _Homura_ has no special meaning in its original writing in hiragana, so I looked up a name pertaining to "flame", which is what it can mean in kanji. _Edana_ means "tiny flame" in Celtic. By the way, Purple is a real last name, just…very extraordinary. *sigh* Why does she have to suffer even here?)

Gender: Female

Backstory: Hailing from the same continent where Mistral is, Edana was forced to attend Sanctum to uphold her family's legacy. Back then, she had low self-esteem and low stamina, the latter coming from a recent recovery from a heart condition. This resulted in her being bullied early in her life, which her parents failed to act on because of their busy life as Hunters and the because they believe "misery builds character". This only brought her closer to despair, and it would've been the death of her too (when she walked too close to Grimm territory) were it not for a veteran Huntress who went by the name Rose, and in turn became her mentor.

This would not last, however. Months later, a Grimm attack occurred in Edana's hometown, and in the chaos, Rose sacrificed herself to protect her. Armed with this knowledge on the Grimm's lack of mercy, Edana decided to take her training seriously, steadily becoming a competent Huntress-in-training, and even making friends.

Alas, fate had decided to be cruel to her once more. On a training exercise, Edana and her friends were tasked in locating a possible leak in the town's defenses where Grimm might break through. Nobody knew the details of what happened, but it involved a thought-to-have-been-missing teacher who was consorting with a terrorist organization, the death of her friends because of that, and Edana having been forced to kill the defector/mole.

Edana was a changed girl after that. While she continued to perfect her body and mind, her social skills were stunted as a result. Also, she began to distance herself from everybody, maintaining only the necessary formalities and respect with her parents. Everybody she used to be close to began to worry, and hoped she would get out of this funk. That would soon happen when on her first day in Haven Academy, Edana met **her**…

Appearance: Edana is a graceful girl, with her slim athletic figure and her silky long black hair she flips on occasion though it doesn't impede her combat skills any. This is because she used to wear them in twin braids as well as a pair of reading glasses, but after the incident, she has since ditched them. On her left hand is a purple diamond-shaped gem that serves as her symbol. It is a family heirloom she cherishes.

Edana wears a modified version of Haven Academy's school uniform. Instead of black, her jacket is white with a purple outline around the edges, and purple bands around both of her arms. The jacket also has sharp lines on her upper back portion. The skirt is checkered black and periwinkle, and she also wears black pantyhose/tights bearing a diamond pattern that almost makes it impossible to see the black heeled shoes she also wears.

Personality: Prior to and during her Huntress training in Sanctum, Edana was a meek, shy, and timid girl known for her lack of confidence. However, her rescue, mentoring, and later sacrifice by a Huntress named Rose made her resolute in becoming an efficient Huntress. Unfortunately, another tragedy would change her personality yet again.

By the time she was eligible to join Haven Academy, she has become smart, graceful, athletically-talented, but also cold and emotionally distant. Despite it being the norm—no, a requirement—to be able to work in a team, Edana prefers to work alone, and is a "Negative Nancy". She's seen by those who don't know of her past as emotionless, but in truth she's just incredibly stoic, not wanting to feel the suffering she felt all over again. But she began to change yet again, for the better this time, when she met **her**…

Weapon(s): Edana's weapon, at first glance resembles a black 1-wood driver golf club designed for long distance shots. However, the handle appears to be thicker, implying room for an addition gun function, which it has as indicated by the gun barrel at the opposite end and a trigger across the weapon's length. Upon turning the weapon around, belying its form, it can fire like an assault rifle via mechanisms Edana refuses to explain to anyone.

On her left arm is a small metal shield (with sections missing on either side) which she uses for rudimentary defense. Unlike most Huntresses, Edana refuses to name her weapons.

Being proficient in all sorts of firearms, she's also capable of use those features of other Hunters' weapons with ease, pistol-style, shotgun-style, sniper rifle-style, bazooka-style, machine gun-style, you name it.

Semblance: Time Travel. To be precise, she can travel back a couple of minutes in time. **Or** she's capable of looking a few minutes forward in time, she doesn't explain which it is. Either way, she's capable of foreseeing disasters, but whether or not she can have it prevented from happening is a whole other question.

Fighting Style: Edana believes in withholding as much intel as possible so she can't be taken advantage of, forcing her teammates to try and figure her out by themselves. So far, her fighting style consists of pure pragmatism and battling like an Atlas Soldier; keep shooting at the enemy. She does mix this with necessary (and graceful) dodging and underhanded attacks like gut punches and groin attacks. She also rarely uses her weapon's club function (at least nowadays).

She also uses the weapons of her teammates if they should ever be disarmed or otherwise be unable to use them, but only if they have a gun feature. She can also just ask. When fighting against another Hunter, another of her priorities is to disarm them, taking and using their weapon in the process. And if her opponent has to die or be taken away for good, she will keep their weapon for herself and sometimes use them in later missions until such time it's of no use to her, then she'll dispose of/sell it.

Hobbies/Interests: "**Her**"

Dislikes: naïve kindness, foolhardy courage, dedication without expecting reward

* * *

Fictional Work: **Puella Magi Madoka Magica**

Character: Madoka Kaname

Name: Halina Pinch

(Wow.. Again? Unlike most of the Puella Magi I've written, the name _Madoka_ has no special meaning in its original writing in hiragana, so I looked up a name pertaining to "tranquil", which is what it can mean in kanji. _Halina_ means "calm, tranquil" in Polish. _Pinch_ is a surname of English origin, a dialectal of the last name _Pink_, which is Madoka's color theme. I considered the last name Rose, but Ruby and her mother Summer already have that.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: Halina hails from Mistral and comes from a loving and kind family, her mother a business lady whose work pertains to Lien, and her father a "house husband". All in all, her life is one of comfort, while this meant she normally wouldn't have asked for anything more, she feels her life is un-fulfilling. That is until one day at school, where a Huntsman described his job to the class. It inspired her to become a Huntress, and while her parent's didn't support her decision, they didn't go against it either.

Her path to becoming a Huntress was hard, but she persevered, and quickly became a very skilled one. Frankly, even in this stage of her life, nothing else special has happened, apart from making acquaintances, killing Grimm, having her weapon improved, that sort of thing. And then another change in her life would happen the moment she entered Haven Academy, where she got the attention of **her**…

Appearance: Halina is physically unremarkable and childish in terms of physique even at the age of 17 (minimum required age to attend Haven), though attributes others remember of her when asked of her are her short carnation pink hair tied in puffy and high-placed twin tails by red ribbons, rose pink eyes, and her cute face that can bring a smile to most who see it.

Her outfit consists of a fairy tale-ish "combat skirt" filled with tiny frills, with ribbons arranged at the neck, waist, and on the shoes. It's main theme is pink and white, though the front portion is chiffon yellow and her shoes are red. The back of her outfit has a heart-shaped hole. Her legs are clad in pure, virginal white over-knee socks. Around her neck is a red choker holding a pink teardrop-shaped gem, which serves as her symbol.

Personality: Halina first appears to a naïve, gentle girl from a kind family. Though sometimes shy, she makes friends without much difficulty and treats others gently and with respect. She's also level-headed, capable of making decisions on her own, never judging based on first impressions, never making rash assumptions, and having the mentality to deal with the truth. Also, no matter how late she oversleeps, she always gets to where she needs to be on time.

Prior to becoming a Huntress, she had low self-confidence, and she believes she doesn't have much to offer the world unless she's helping people. She's known to become flustered easily, and in certain circumstances, she can be easily manipulated by others playing on her insecurity and desire to help. As a Huntress, she is more obviously confident in herself, but even so she still lacks confidence in her ability to concentrate, which can be problematic when in a very serious pinch.

Weapon(s): Halina's weapon resembles a takedown recurve bow named Penitence whose design is derived from a rose branch. However, extending from the middle is a rifle-shaped mechanism that makes her weapon look like a huge crossbow whose bow-like assembly is vertical instead of horizontal, though the bow portion is capable of rotating to fit Halina's position. This weapon fires Dust that take the form of arrows.

When asked why she didn't settle for a simple rifle-like weapon, Halina states that her inspiration of heroes comes from fictional television characters who have powers that go beyond what Dust and Aura have yet to achieve. As a consequence, her weapon is not suitable for close combat, but she has learned a defensive martial art as compensation. She also carries medical supplies like bandages, antiseptics, and Aura replenishers.

Semblance: She doesn't know what hers is exactly yet, but people note her extremely powerful Aura, and she's reportedly able to enhance her weapon with it, both its form and its projectiles. With her Aura, Penitence's arrows are also capable of homing in on foes.

Fighting Style: Halina prefers a support role, staying in the back lines, and always keeping tabs on her teammates' Auras. She's also an excellent markswoman, and can fire so fast she seems to shoot in multiple directions at once. But her melee capabilities are sorely lacking, forcing her to depend on her defensive martial arts to hold off her enemy until she can get away or until her teammates can help her out.

While not as athletic as most Huntsmen and Huntresses, she can run **very** fast when she needs to, although Speed is **not** her Semblance.

Hobbies/Interests: sketching, hot chocolate, sketching, playing the recorder, food (except locust tsukudani)

Dislikes: science, chemistry, P.E., ghosts, impersonation Scroll scams

* * *

nightelf37: Homura was a pain to work with because again of the difference between a Puella Magi and a Huntress. As for who this Rose Huntress is, it **may** be Summer Rose, and it may not. As for her sacrifice, she either may have died, or just ended up in the hospital. As for who I'm referring to when I mean "**her**" in Edana's profile, it may or may not mean Halina.

Wow. I can't believe I made a a pattern single Puella Magi's "new" first names both have two "a"'s. Cl**a**r**a**, Fl**a**vi**a**, **A**pri**a**, Ed**a**n**a**, H**a**lin**a.**

See ya on Third!


	9. Finn the Human (nightelf37)

nightelf37: I'm back with another character as a Huntsman. This time, it's Adventure Time!

Fictional Work: **Adventure Time**

Character: Finn the Human

Name: Finn Mertens

Gender: Male

Backstory: (Sorry, but I'm not writing one this time. Sorry. :P )

Appearance: Finn is an slim teenager with blue eyes and long-ish blond hair covered by a white hat with two "ears" sticking out on top that covers his entire head minus his face. This hat is somewhat reminiscent of an Ursa Grimm. He typically wears a munsell blue t-shirt (with a small pocket sewn into it), denim shorts, a two-colored lime green circular backpack, rolled-down white socks, and a pair of black shoes.

Despite his lithe frame, Finn is very strong and athletic, going as far as being able to wrestle with an Ursa barehanded. He's very agile, and can jump heights most Hunters can't acheive without using thir weapons' recoil. He can even make his limbs bend in unnatural ways, enabling him to dodge attacks smoothly. His balance is impeccable, and his resistance to heat and pain is remarkable. He does however have deuteranopia, a dichromacy characterized by a lowered sensitivity to green light resulting in an inability to distinguish green and purplish-red.

After losing his right arm no thanks to his father, he now has a prosthetic arm to replace it, which is colored similarly to his natural one, and is Atlas-made. It's also somewhat tougher than his natural, enabling him to block blades and bludgeons with it, though he's been advised to only do that in an emergency.

Personality: Although at times violent and aggressive, Finn is a brave and righteous boy, and is willing to help an protect any who are innocent. He also sees the discrimination of Faunus as a load of bull. Finn has a very strong sense of responsibility and becomes upset when he is unable to help others. Due to this and being somewhat simple-minded, Finn often feels conflicted when it's unclear if something is good or evil or not. Despite his heroic nature, Finn also takes a liking to a "normal life" without any recognition or praise for his status as a Huntsman.

Finn is also almost incapable of doing anything evil or unjust, and will struggle greatly against doing such things, though he did enter a short funk after he lost his right arm where he became revenge-obsessed. He's eventually learned to control that desire, though. He can get overly angry and yell, but immediately feels guilt and remorse and apologizes when he can. Finn is also quick to try and resolve problems that he may have caused.

While he portrays himself as a rough and tough hero, Finn has a tender side capable of love and compassion, and can act like a gentleman when it comes to ladies. However, Finn seems to hate romantic scenes to the point of vomiting, though he has since grown into accepting it. Finn's care for his friends makes him very protective of them. Overall, he's a very kind and selfless person who is always putting the safety of others above his own. However, he absolutely hates his real father for abandoning him, and then for leaving again after he found him, which also cost him his right arm.

He's not a very imaginative person, seeing reality as fantastic in spite of the Grimm threat over the world. He can also be very stubborn, which makes him determined to work without taking the easy way out, as well as easily tricked. As a courageous warrior and a fearless thrill-seeker, Finn enjoys putting himself in the midst of danger simply because he enjoys a challenge. However, he is also shown to have several fears, particularly a case of thalassophobia.

Weapon(s): Finn used to use a collection of swords his adoptive parents had left. He used these sword during his career as a Huntsman, and many of them got destroyed or lost over time, not that he considers them throwaways.

Eventually, some time after the incident with his father that cost him his arm as well as yet another sword, Finn was convinced to forge his own. His current one is a pure white blade with an blue orb in place of a crossguard. It has no ranged capabilities or even a shield to complement it, and other Hunters wonder why Finn fights like this, but they're never answered.

Semblance: Bio-electric Aura. This Semblance protects his body (and clothes) from any sort of damage, which is more effective than regular Aura protection. Coupled with his resistance to pain, he's can continue a difficult fight without tiring in the slightest and thus feeling desperate even if his Aura is in the red.

Finn Aura is also very strong, and can protect him from greater harm than the average Huntsman could endure before they start bleeding or risking death.

Fighting Style: Finn is proficient in several forms of combat, including hand-to-hand, swordsmanship, and even gunglinging if need be. When using hand-to-hand combat, he is an aggressive fighter, combining some forms of martial arts or his amazing swordsmanship skills. Finn prefers overpowering his opponents, but he is also quick enough to understand an opponent's weakness or using his environment to win a fight. With help from a mentor he nicknamed Rattleballs, his sword skills and his reflexes were dramatically improved to greater levels.

Hobbies/Interests: Being a hero, challenges, the flute, meatloaf, pens

Dislikes: **His father**, clowns, being called too young, ghosts, worms, undead, the ocean (but not any other body of water)

nightelf37: Too strong? That's Finn for you, who in his world is already partially mutated. See ya on Third!


	10. Special Chapter: (OC) Team BOGS

nightelf37: Instead of a crossover Huntress or Huntsman, I decided that this chapter will be a special one, in commemoration to the creator of RWBY, Haloid, and Dead Fantasy, as well as animator for some episodes of Red vs. Blue: Monty Oum (_Requiescat in pace_). I've seen articles of RWBY in TV Tropes, and saw one of my favorite authors in FF dot net write some too, but it wasn't until a Christmas Party in 2014 when I saw the trailers of the show. It got me hooked, and before I knew it, I was a fan as well.

And like many fans, I eventually started making my own OCs, so as a tribute to him, I will feature them right here. These OCs belong to me, but RWBY is property of Rooster Teeth and dearly beloved Monty Oum.

* * *

**Team BOGS**

This team specializes in ranged combat and often resort to it when it comes to a fight. However, like any self-respected Hunter, they know when to switch to melee combat. They have varying thresholds when it comes to when it's time to switch though. All of them are graduates from Signal Academy, same-year in fact.

(If I'm ever writing a RWBY story featuring these four, it'll be akin to my Shisno Chronicles stories, but they won't be interacting much with RWBY or JNPR. It'll just be a side story that takes place in the same time frame. Of course, since this is Beacon, I'll eventually have BOGS mix with the canon teams on occasion. Depending on whether or not there were other Signal graduates in the same year as Yang—since Ruby was moved forward two and thus isn't technically a graduate, and now we can't confirm it since our dear Oum is now departed—BOGS will be in the same Initiation as the canon one. But I'm getting too ahead of myself.)

* * *

Name: Brenda Azuris

(Azuris is—as far as I know—original, but I derived it from the term "azure", which is a light shade of blue.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: Being born in a family of esteemed Hunters, Brenda was forced to attend Signal to uphold its legacy. Unfortunately for the Azuris family, she's a pacifist by nature, and was hesitant to even battle. But she didn't want to bring shame to them, so she trained regardless, focusing on improving her accuracy. For some reason, she didn't trust on Aura to defend her opponents, and thus she primarily focuses on disarming (mainly, shooting out of their hands) and disabling.

After three years following this philosophy, that all changed when a Grimm invasion occurred on the village in Patch. Everyone at Signal fought to defend their home. Brenda was at the rear line, preventing her teammates from dying, and knocking down/distracting Grimm long enough for others to kill them. And then an Alpha Beowolf managed to corner her. She would've died then and there were it not for a certain first-year Huntress who had just finished constructing her weapon; a scythe-wielder named Ruby Rose (though they did not see each other up close, Ruby having sniped the Beowolf from a distance). Not only did Brenda owe her her life, it was here that she realized that the Grimm have no concept of mercy and if unimpeded will kill everybody she ever cared for. Since then, she's become more adamant in becoming a Huntress, to protect her beloved ones.

Appearance: Brenda stands at six foot one, though she doesn't take much pride in her tall stature. Her cyan hair is tied in a braided ponytail, she has hazel eyes, and has a slight tan in her skin. She wears a white t-shirt, a navy blue vest over it, both of which bare her midriff, denim jeans, and white low-heeled boots.

Her symbol and family insignia is a crossbow pointed upwards in front of the sea and a leaping dolphin.

Personality: Even in her late teens, Brenda is still a pacifist, choosing to disable/disarm opponents when given the chance. She's a fairly sociable person, though she gets awkward around men (with the eventual exception of her teammates). She's reluctant in taking the role of leader, but she knows her keen eye makes her ideal for pointing out weak spots for her teammates.

Weapon(s): Brenda's weapon is a blue automatic crossbow named Crossbeater that fires Dust-enhanced bolts. Stationed close to the cyan-colored bow limbs is a revolving chamber which she can rotate to change what Dust she'll be using. The bow limbs are wide, flat in a front-view respective, and sharp at the edges, which is useful in this weapon's alternate form.

The second form of this weapon is revealed when its navy-colored stock is folded to be parallel with the length of the Crossbeater and its bow limbs are folded in. In this form, a second trigger is 'unlocked' and when pressed, it causes the bow limbs to spin in a high velocity, making it part-bat, part-eggwhisk. Not only can she deal maximum damage against Grimm, Brenda can also use this form to snag the weapons of other Hunters, particularly curved blades like scythes and kusarigamas. There is also a third button also unlocked to imbue the Crossbeater with whatever Dust is set at the time.

Semblance: Concealment. When positioned against "natural backgrounds" (e.g. foliage, mist, underwater, snow, desert sands, etc.), she can render herself completely invisible. Obviously, this doesn't apply in man-made terrain, which is why she also brings special Mist Dust grenades and crude smoke bombs that aid her Semblance in a pinch.

Fighting Style: In contrast to most Huntresses, Brenda isn't very suited to close combat and is primarily a sniper. With her excellent accuracy skills, she can land multiple headshots on mindless Grimm, smarter ones needing to be lead a while first. Of course, as part of Signal's—no, all Hunter schools'—courses, she has rudimentary martial arts in case she gets into trouble.

Hobbies/Interests: swimming, hide-and-seek, sharpshooting

Dislikes: short ceilings, cramped spaces (not claustrophobia), fighting non-Grimm

* * *

Name: Oliver Saffron

(Saffron is a shade of orange tinged with yellow. Or is it the other way around?)

Gender: Male

Backstory: The earliest Oliver can remember of his life is that he and his parents were part of the Schnee Dust Company's labor force. With how they treat Faunus, life was difficult.

And then, the new White Fang happened. The political organization attacked the mines the Saffrons were forced to work in, killing all the humans in there. One would've thought that the Faunus workers were now safe, but they were wrong. In the need for more men, the liberated workers were press-ganged into joining the White Fang, and any who didn't wish to were…terminated. Oliver's parents were among these, and had bought time for him to escape.

While on the run, Oliver ended up in a canoe to get away from his parents' murderers. Cold and lonely, he shivered as he slept, eventually landing ashore at Patch. A Signal Academy Huntsman named Callum Blanc found him in the brink of starvation and took him in, nursing him back to health. A couple days later, Oliver decided to become a Huntsman, with his drive being a desire to ensure that Faunus and humans can live in peace.

One would presume that from this past, Oliver would be driven by a narrow-minded desire for revenge on the White Fang and/or the Schnee Dust Company, but Professor Blanc's stern tutoring put a permanent halt on that. Blanc hammered it into his head until is stuck that revenge is not a proper drive; to be obsessed by it would not only leave him empty once he achieves it, but be prioritized over reason and likely to get him killed in the long run.

Appearance: Oliver has short black hair, a tall and muscular build, yellow eyes, a (He-Man styled-)battle harness over his leather vest, an orange bolero jacket-like clothing over that, jeans, and black shoes. As a tiger Faunus, he has a striped tail, which he trained to be insensitive to to pretend that he isn't one and instead wears a tiger tail for unknown reasons, even if it fools no one. He also has black markings on his face themed like a tiger's.

On the back of the jacket is his symbol: a roaring tiger's face surrounded by a lion's mane.

Personality: In combat, Oliver is a passionate and boisterous battler, taking pleasure in the thrill of the fight. This doesn't seem to carry over outside combat, though; there, he's surprisingly tranquil, amicable even. Even so, getting him angry is a bad idea, especially by pulling his tail. Even if he pretends it's an accessory, he admonishes pullers for violating his personal space. He's also unfortunately uncomfortable around any wolf Faunus, "unfortunately" because one of his teammates is just that.

Weapon(s): Oliver's weapon is a fire orange double-bladed greataxe-shotgun he calls the Shotaxe Gamma (having remade it two times prior). The axe blades are large, rectangular, and blunt, though cleaver additions can be attached for Grimm-slaying. At the bottom of the blades, pointing at the wielder when held as an axe, are two spikes that are automated with technology and Dust so that they fly out of the weapon and assist him in battle by slicing at foes or pinning things or as distractions.

In its shotgun form, the silver alloy stock and retractable trigger are positioned between the axe blades, thus also serving as a blunt implement when used as an axe. The loading chamber is positioned opposite the stock and uses standard Dust cartridges. Not very remarkable, but if the spike drones are dormant and on the axe, Oliver can direct a Grimm's charge into them.

Semblance: Oliver's Semblance is unknown at this time, but it's speculated to be a minor form of telekinesis since his spike drones never leave his line of sight when in motion. It also explains that despite his size, he can dodge as well as his teammates.

Fighting Style: Even if the team specializes in ranged combat, Oliver's most suited in melee compared to the rest. As suggested by his bulk, he's all for delivering powerful strikes on his foes, and tanking blows from them if he can't dodge, which he's quite capable of (dodging).

Hobbies/Interests: fitness exercises, calmness exercises, combat

Dislikes: White Fang, Schnee Dust Company (though he's starting to tolerate Weiss enough to not get in an unnecessary fight with her)

* * *

Name: Gregory Viridian

(Viridian is a shade of blue-green. During development, I sometimes forgot this was the name I first planned for him and used Vermillion, which is a red-with-orange color, thus making his last name ironic, since his color scheme is green.)

Gender: Male

Backstory: Not much is known regarding Gregory, only that his place of origin is in the south, likely in the area surrounding Vacuo if not Vacuo itself. His parents were traveling Hunters and always brought him along, which was easy since he was an only child, and was trained at an early age. He also had a one-time puppy love affair with a girl with dark skin like him, light green hair, and was well-developed for her age; that quickly ended when she disappeared on him, his wallet gone with her.

And then one day, his parents had a falling-out, their relationship not having been that strong to begin with. Gregory had seen it coming a long time and, not wanting to be forced to choose between them, decided to strike out on his own. Luckily for him, at that time being, they were at a port with a ship en route to Patch. He stowed away in it, and once in Patch, signed up at Signal Academy.

Appearance: Standing at one inch shorter than six feet, Gregory is a dark-skinned human with dark green hair and brown eyes. He's also the heaviest of the team, more so than his more muscular teammate because he happens to be fat, especially in the belly and the arms. This is reportedly due to a low metabolism. Despite this, since part of his weight is also from muscle (even if they're not that well-defined), he can keep up with his more agile teammates. His apparel consists of a green angora sweater, brown pants, and sandals for his otherwise bare feet.

His symbol is a sword buried blade-first into a stone, and a snake coiling around it as it ascends, its head resting on the crossguard.

Personality: Gregory is an overall nice guy; respectable, kindhearted, serene, and even sympathizes with Faunus bordering on envy for their advantages. He does have one glaring flaw however. Aside from being teased on his physique, which deals a blow on his psyche, ridiculing his weapon in any way however slightly always irks him and sets him off. The reason behind this is because this style of weapon-craft was in honor of his parents, and in spite of their history he still respects them.

Weapon(s): Gregory's weapon is a wide greatsword he calls the Railblade. The reason it's called that is because of its gun function. Instead of somehow folding into it, the Railblade is already in both forms. At the tip of the blade is the gun barrel in which Dust bullets are expelled in a rapid rate. The forest green handle can be folded to a different setting so he can then unveil the usually-hidden trigger for using his gun mode as well as a loading chamber for Dust magazines.

Due to the weapon's weight, when used as a gun, Gregory rests his hand on a metal cushion that covers a portion of the greatsword's blade. This doesn't seem to dampen its ability to cut apart Grimm though, since it can slide along the sword's length, resting against the leaf green crossguard when the Railblade is not in use. Also, at the sides of the blade are LED power lines that signify what element Dust he's using, green being the default color.

Semblance: Clairvoyance. This Semblance is why he's capable of switching between modes so fluidly and as capable of dodging as any other Hunter.

Fighting Style: Due to his figure, Gregory prefers to stand his ground in a fight and move his legs as little as possible. His Semblance helps with that. He delivers powerful strikes with his Railblade, and thanks to its width can block projectiles easily.

Hobbies/Interests: meditation, mediation, Faunus

Dislikes: any who diss his Railblade, Faunus haters

* * *

Name: Sylvia Gray

(A twofer. Sylvia and Gray are references to that color between black and white.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: Not much is known about Sylvia apart from the fact that she enrolled in Signal out of the blue, and that prior to Beacon, she hid the fact that she was a wolf Faunus with a hair bonnet, which made her look rather cute. Now at Beacon, she had decided to let the world know her true heritage.

Unbeknownst to everyone (and her teammates before she decided to tell them), she was a former member of the White Fang, back in its "peaceful protesters" days. Back then, she was an amicable fellow, and had made acquaintances with lots of its members, including befriending a puma Faunus named Tukson. When the change in leadership that would turn it into a terrorist organization occurred, Sylvia felt something was wrong and decided to leave. She didn't try and tell anybody else (aside from Tukson) do the same, for she knew it would be pointless; they were in the White Fang because they felt they were making a difference there and because they were safe from humans.

The act of leaving many of her friends behind filled her with much grief, and thus she hides her sorrow with silence. She was thankful however for leaving when she did; those who did later were either killed or forced into hiding, which unfortunately adds to her grief. As such, she simply hopes they survive as long as they can until peace with Faunus and humans is successfully achieved.

Appearance: Sylvia is the shortest of the team, but not really by much, standing at five foot two, and sporting a sylph figure. Poking through her lustrous, mid-back length, silver hair are her wolf ears. She also has pale skin and amber eyes. Part of her standard apparel is a black-and-white dirndl (black at the bodice, white with black dots at the skirt, a gray sash tied into an elegant bow), white stockings (grade A "zettai ryouiki"), and Mary Jane shoes.

Personality: Sylvia speaks in short coherent sentences, and normally only when replying to somebody or when she has something important to say. Otherwise, she keeps to herself and talks little. She does learn to open up a bit to her teammates though. She also never forgets a face, and can identify them easily even if it's been years. As a result of her pre-Signal past, if she makes a friend/ally, she'll do her darnedest to keep them safe.

Weapon(s): Sylvia wields a halberd she calls Tawiscara that is just as tall as she when fully extended, retaining only half its length when in compact form. Its blade was silver, like many others designed for Grimm-slaying, and was just wide enough to behead an Ursa Major with relative ease. It has a gun barrel at the blade end of her weapon for releasing Dust bullets. The trigger (and trigger guard) is positioned in the middle, and the loading mechanism is between it and the business end, (think of the Wutai halberd in Final Fantasy VII, probably Crisis Core).

Semblance: Heightened Reflexes. When this Semblance activates, in Sylvia's perspective, time seems to slow down to a crawl, which enables her to counter many fast attacks that would've otherwise left her wide open to more attacks. Thanks to her training, her body seems to operate in the same speed, as if she was under a "haste" effect.

Fighting Style: Sylvia is an excellent solo combatant, but is capable of following directives from others, making her a great team player. She is extremely skilled in the use of her weapon, and can block attacks from both in front and behind her with relative ease. And thanks to her Semblance and physical training, she can keep up with many Hunters who base their battle strategy on speedy attacks.

Hobbies/Interests: detective novels, singing (alone, like in the shower)

Dislikes: abandonment, feline Faunus (though she learns to tolerate and eventually trust Oliver)

* * *

nightelf37: Yes, I inevitably put in some original history and associated the characters in BOGS with team RWBY at some level, but it's not by much. And that girl Gregory encountered may or may not be Emerald Sustrai. I am also aware that many of their characteristics are either direct contrasts or vague similarities with team RWBY's characteristics and backstories. Heck, RWBY (Red, White, Black, Yellow) is a derivation for the name BOGS (Blue, Orange, Green, Silver).

The fourth one was meant to be someone with a Purple or Violet motif to 'complete' the colors, but I eventually stuck with Silver because I couldn't come up with a good acronym, which is another rule for RWBY. While BOGS doesn't quite bring a color to mind for most, it does for me, even if it's a stretch; I envision the natural greens and browns in a bog, so it eventually does remind me of a color.

See ya on Third!


	11. Sol Badguy (Dylanmalone14)

nightelf37: Finally, another suggestion from a 'fan'. These are also in DeviantART under the names "RWBY Crossover Profile" if this ever gets taken down. This is from Dylanmalone14.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Guilty Gear**

Character: Sol Badguy

Name: Jack RojoFuego (RO-HO FWA-GO)

(Rojo and Fuego is Spanish for "red" and "fire".)

Gender: Male

Backstory: Jack was orphaned from an early age, and was forced to fend for himself until he was taken in by a Huntress coming back from a mission. In his time with her, Jack loved to learn about the powers of Dust to the point where he and his new mother began to experiment in their free time. Both where happy with each other. But one night, someone sneaked into their home and killed her in her sleep. Many years after he became a Huntsman, Jack enlisted into the Atlas military to hone his fighting skills and push himself to become a weapon so that one day, he'll find that man and kill him.

Appearance: Jack is a six foot two inch powerhouse, with long brown hair that reaches his waist and is always tied in a ponytail. He's also seen wearing a tight, black undershirt with the top half covered by a red, sleeveless trench coat along and blue jeans. His headband bears the words 'Gun Show', while his belt buckle has a dragon on it. He also contains a pair of black, fingerless gloves, and red shoes. Jack also has a black belt on both his biceps, and two red belts around his chest in the form of an X.

Personality: Jack is a sullen and unrefined person. He doesn't talk to anyone unless absolutely necessary. He is known to be rude and impatient towards those who wish to interact with him, whether they are his friend or not. He is also quite stubborn when he is in pursuit of a goal or when he decides to take action regarding what happens to him, never allowing the opinions of others to stop him once he's made up his mind. Long story short, Jack is not nice, but neither is he evil. He is a man who prefers to use actions over words. And while he sometimes mocks those who speak of justice, he has demonstrated a sense of righteousness that motivates him to stop anyone and anything that may potentially threaten the world and the public, even if it means breaking the law to do so.

Weapon: Hell Hound, A sword/cleaver that uses Fire Dust crystals to cut through most anything.

Sembalance: Pyromancy. Jack can summon large amounts of fire that he can do either of the following: use it to augment his physical strength, use it to add more power to the Hell Hound, or just burn anyone he fights.

Fighting Style: Jack has no particular fighting style that he favors. Instead, he uses a aggressive mixture of street fighting, military hand-to-hand combat, and wrestling rather than using a gun to finish the job. As for his weapon, he fights with it left-handed in a reverse grip and makes large strokes to hit any and all that stand in his way.

Hobbies/Interests: rock music, motorcycles, whiskey, large animals

Dislikes: That man (i.e. his foster mother's killer), pop music, rich snobs, birds, anyone that makes fun of his name

* * *

nightelf37: I almost thought that man meant "That Man" before realizing that's from BlazBlue. Doesn't help that Sol Badguy battled Ragna the Bloodedge in a Death Battle. I only know of Sol thanks to that and TV Tropes, specifically the Pantheon.

EDIT: I was wrong. That Man **is** from Guilty Gear. I must've been hopelessly confused with the two's backstories after watching their Death Battle.

See ya on Third!


	12. Xolotl (LeviathanTamer)

nightelf37: Now it's your turn, LeviathanTamer. Wow. This is something new.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Aztec Mythology**

Character: Xolotl, God of Lightning, Illness, and Bad Luck. Representative of Death and Guide for Lost Souls.

Name: Tlitic "Xolotl" Itzcuintli

(Black Dog in Nahuatl. I'm gonna go with the 'theory that Xolotl is his birth name, but Tiltic is his registered name in the Kingdoms.)

Gender: Male

Backstory: In the deep depths of the Menagerie jungle live several tribes. Xolotl was born to one of these tribes along with his twin brother Quetzalcoatl. Upon being born, they were named as the reincarnations of their gods due to the similarity to the legends. There, Xolotl was treated less than the dirt he walked on and stepped on nearly twice as much with only his brother ever respecting him. This abuse peaked at the age of 10 when he was framed for a murder, resulting in him fleeing to the jungle where a Death Stalker is one of the weakest Grimm. It took his brother three years to find him and bring him back after revealing the truth. Now at the age of 17, his tribes have been discovered by the rest of the world and as a show of peace they exchanged warriors so they could learn from each other. So now, Xolotl attends Beacon Academy as a transfer student with his brother Quetzalcoatl.

Appearance: Xolotl wears a very plain light brown cloak, with a tunic underneath that is just as plain. His body is very pale and thin due to how the tribe treated him, but despite that he's still stronger than the average human. He's what's known as a Double-Traited Faunus, a type of faunus that only exists in Deep Menagerie. He has the ears of a dog and the gills of an axolotl. Across his body are numerous scars from his life in the tribes, ranging from slashes across his chest to burnt spots that were far too injured to ever fully heal. He also bears a Storm Dust Crystal embedded in his chest as part of a ceremony.

Personality: Xolotl is incredibly cautious around strangers as he doesn't want to give them a reason to hurt him. However, to friends, he acts like an incredibly loyal servant. He doesn't want anyone to suffer what he went through, so he'll paint himself as a target if it means stopping a bully or worse. Due to his past, he hHas next to no self-esteem.

Weapon: Xolotl wields a modernized macuahuitl (a wooden sword that also doubles as a club and has obsidian shards at the edges) composed of titanium. It can split itself down the middle and unfold to make a bow. This form can channel the Storm Dust in his chest into an arrow-like form, but is otherwise useless with actual arrows.

Semblance: Xolotl calls his Semblance Death's Shadow. He has the ability to disable a being's senses without fail, and can choose what they can and can't see. It serves as a great intimidation factor, and it got its name from survivors who felt like their senses were literally as functional as they would be if they were dead. This Semblance creates a black mist around whatever sense is being blocked, but this is shown merely as a marker and has no effects of its own.

His Aura is odd, because unlike most it doesn't simply block attacks. Instead, it redirects them or causes the device/ability to malfunction completely. As a result, his Aura next-to-never takes a hit and therefore barely gets depleted. Even guns at point-blank range will always fail and bullets will always be redirected. It also has an absurdly high regeneration factor, though it can be overpowered if the ability is strong enough that his Aura can't disperse it and it isn't close enough to be disrupted.

Fighting Style: Reckless Defender and Suicidal Assault. Xolotl is a self-proclaimed living shield, and will normally place himself between any attack as it is most likely never going to be fatal. When ordered to attack, he will aim for the commander or largest threat in a way that would normally be absolutely suicidal for anyone but him. This makes him an important member as he's either an Absolute Defense or an Absolute Attack.

Hobbies/Interests: He plays the flute for his brother every night to ease him to sleep but eventually started expanding to different instruments, especially when he reached Vale.

Dislikes: Bullies and anyone that threatens what he cares about.

* * *

nightelf37: Unless more requests come, up next is two characters. LeviathanTamer, I hope you'll do Xolotl's brother as well. See ya on Third!


	13. Tormund and Roberta (nightelf37)

nightelf37: Yes, I'm doing a RWBY profile for Neopets characters. And yes, I'm doing them both on one profile and not two like I did with Homura and Madoka.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Neopets: The Darkest Faerie**

Character: Tormund Ellis and Roberta

(Neopets isn't too big on last names for all their characters.)

Name: Bowden Wilfinger and Azurine Kattenhorn

(_Bowden_ means "yellow haired" in Celtic/Gaelic. _Wilfinger_ is an early medieval German surname said to derive either from a personal name of pre-6th century origins "Wolfingen" or is occupational. If a personal name, it translates loosely as "Little wolf". _Azurine_ means "sky-blue" in French. _Kattenhorn_ is likely derived from the Dutch "katten", genitive of "katte", cat, cognate with the German "katz, katzen", cat, plus "hoorn" (German "horn"), horn, horn-shaped.

Their last names are derived from the Neopet species their characters are based on. Tormund is a Lupe neopet, and bears resemblance to the Siberian husky, while Roberta is an Acara neopet, which are feline in general appearance and have horns on their heads, though they're not hard like most horns.)

Gender: Male and Female respectively

Backstory: Residing in Vale, Bowden was born in a family of esteemed Hunters. Well, actually, that's just on the father's side; his mother is an ordinary employee in a store owned by the Schnee Dust Company. Still, she's not against Bowden's dreams of following in his father's footsteps and enrolling in Beacon. Azurine, on the other hand, is the daughter of a council member in Vale, and has been learning through her mentor a method of Dust use that leans into the archaic way. After learning the basics and some intermediate lessons, she was enrolled into Beacon.

The two of them met during Initiation, when Azurine nearly fell on top of Bowden while he was running from a duo of Ursa Majors. She had been scouting from the treetops when a rumble forced her to drop. They proved to be a great team, and have been together since, though strangely nothing romantic ever came up.

Appearance:

Bowden and Azurine are of fairly average height, with Bowden having a little more muscle and Azurine being a little more sylph.

Bowden's eyes are amber like a Faunus's, but he is human, though he does not see the half-animals as lessers. He wears his blond hair short, with a small ponytail hidden at the back. His attire consists of a silver chestplate and shoulder armor. Under it is a yellow hoodie, the hood of which resembles a wolf's head when pulled up, which is usually is. He also wears gray trousers, and brown boots, a fingerless glove on his right hand, and a special gauntlet on his left.

Azurine has sapphire blue eyes, light violet eyeshadow, short jet black hair reaching mid-back and having a navy tint to it. Her apparel is composed of a white sleeved undershirt. Over it is a green long-sleeved jacket that comes down around her chest over the shirt, which is lined in white. She also wears a white A-line skirt with gold lining, blue spandex pantyhose, tan running shoes, a blue detachable hood with double-sized shell-like ear shapes and long floppy horns on the back, and pink gauntlets.

Despite their battle preferences and physique, their physical strength is about equal. Amusingly, Azurine can push things faster than Bowden can.

Personality: Bowden is the epitome of a noble knight; courteous to women, defender of the weak and good, servant of the people, and opposer of injustice and evil. He can come up with a basic plan, but he leaves the more complex ones to Azurine. He is also truthful at all times, which can be difficult if lying is required, and always keeps his word to the best of his ability.

As part of her upbringing, Azurine is experienced in politics and diplomacy, though she doesn't like doing it, preferring her Huntress life and honing her skills with Dust, as the archaic method her weapon leans to requires constant discipline lest she lose control. With her fighting style comes a keen eye for enemy weaknesses and important details.

Both take a little pride in their respective skills, but not to the point of bragging it to others. They also don't take kindly to Faunus haters, and aren't ashamed in their sympathy for them, which sometimes shows in the hoods they wear. They're also all-around nice people you can count on to protect you.

Weapon(s): (As I'm doing two characters in one profile, this'll likely be long.)

Bowden's weapon consists of a sword and a shield, called . The sword is unremarkable on the outside, bearing a simple metal double-edged blade, a sturdy crossguard, and an easy-to-grip handle. But at the bottom of the sword is a slot for Dust cartridges. The shield is large enough for him to protect his entire body when crouched down, and is round shaped. On its face is his family emblem and symbol; the face of a yellow-coated wolf, not snarling but looking noble.

The sword comes with its own sheath, while the shield has its place in Bowden's back thanks to a magnet there. He can call the shield to his left hand via the gauntlet he's wearing there, and can call it back the same way.

The sword can also do special charged 'attacks' depending on the Dust cartridge installed. Normally, it merely increases power in an attack, but a charged attack with Ice Dust induces a freezing effect, Lightning Dust induces spazzing paralysis, Fire Dust induces lingering burns, and Shadow Dust induces temporary blindness.

Bowden also has a "hookshot" made by his father, who was a Signal graduate and very proficient in weapon-crafting. It was apparently meant for picking fruits from trees, but the 'hook''s grip was strong enough to pull a person so Bowden re-purposed it as such. After meeting Azurine, the two shared it until Bowden's father created another "hookshot" for her own use.

Azurine's weapon is what is basically a wand; silver rod of six inches, and a clasp for attaching the focusing Dust crystals. Her method of Dust use lies between the the archaic method and the modern one, though it leans closer to the former. Depending on the Dust loaded in it, aside from shooting blasts of its element in a potential rapid-fire rate, she can also perform various charged attacks.

Light Dust: homing 'magic missiles', solar beam

Air Dust: thundercloud, mini-tornado

Fire Dust: fireball, shockwave

Shadow Dust: dark bomb, darkness beam

Earth Dust: noxious fog (harmful only to Grimm), summon three bouncing small boulders

Water Dust: explosive bubble spray, homing frost

"Nova" Dust: super 'magic missiles', magical defense 'satellite'

Semblance: Azurine's Semblance, Barrier, is the ability to project a force field of Aura in front of herself, another person, or basically anywhere, which reflects attacks. Bowden's Semblance is as of yet unknown.

Fighting Style: Bowden's fighting style is rather old-fashioned and pertaining to a classic knight; sword swings, ducking behind the shield, and so on. He does however have two 'original' skills added in; a simple spin slash ideal for when he's surrounded by Grimm, and a short dash attack to that can blow away enemies when timed properly, and he taught these to Azurine. And he knows well enough when it's best to attack from another angle.

As for Azurine, aside from the aforementioned techniques, she simply launches blasts from her rapid-fire wand like a one-handed firearm, only rarely using it as a bludgeon when Grimm are close. With her Semblance, she can reflect her own attacks to go around corners or hit from unexpected angles.

Hobbies/Interests: practice, learning (Azurine), hero work (Bowden)

Dislikes: Grimm, discrimination, Evil-aligned Hunters, having to be a diplomat (Azurine, though she will do it if it needs to be done)

* * *

nightelf37: Before I say anything else, part of Bowden's and Azurine's outfits are partially based on Jaune's and Velvet's respectively, due to them being a knight and a mage, even though they're not on the same team. And despite being based on anthropomorphic Neopets, I chose **not** to make them Faunus.

I watched Game Theory's episode concerning Link's Hookshot, but I'll assume Aura protects from that damage. Somehow.

See ya on Third!


	14. Quetzalcoatl (LeviathanTamer)

nightelf37: Since I asked for it, I'm getting a second entry from LeviathanTamer. And unlike most, it explicitly connects to another profile. My Puella Magi profiles are capable of being stand-alones.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Aztec Mythology**

Character: Quetzalcoatl, God of the East, God of Wind, Bringer of Maize (corn), Giver of Life to Humanity.

Name: Tlatalpalli "Quetzalcoatl" Coatl

(I'm told it means "Multicolored Snake".)

Gender: Male

Backstory: Deep within the Menagerie Jungles, there are several tribes. Born to one of these tribes is a pair of twins. One of them was named Quetzalcoatl, due to his similarity to one of their gods. He was truly treated like a god because of this. If he was a child and cried, the servants would go mad trying to find out what was wrong; if he thought something didn't look right, they'd remake it. He really never had much bad luck except when it came to dreams. If his brother (and specifically him) didn't keep him company in some way during the night, he would have horrendous dreams that often ended with his death, usually by beheading, impalement, or burning. However, this didn't end up spoiling the child because— just like the god he was named after—he had a heart of gold. He excelled at nearly every weapon, he was a scholar in their libraries, he was even one of the most skilled in the art of medicine. Heck, he could even farm among those that had done it for generations. But through all this, he thought of the people he would lead later before his own gain. So naturally, when the Kingdoms discovered their tribes, he was one of the ones that opted for peace and even thought of the exchange program. Now he stays at Beacon Academy with his brother Xolotl and two others from a different tribe.

Appearance: Quetzalcoatl is a very fit but slender man with hair colored like a golden eagle's feathers. He commonly wears a glittering cape consisting of a green background with a multicolored radial pattern on the back. He used to wear just a loincloth with the cloak, but out of respect for the Kingdom's ideas of dignity, he switched to a pair of emerald green shorts. He wears no shirt (much to the joy of many women) and wears wooden sandals.

(Just look up the wikipedia on Aztec Clothing, it is E but with a full head of hair, shorts, and sandals)

(This is in LeviathanTamer's own words.)

Much like his brother, he is also a Double-Traited Faunus. His hair is actually golden eagle feathers that act like hair and thus is limp and can grow long. Yes, they can be plucked, and yes, it hurts. He also has multicolored snake scales that glitter like a rainbow in sunlight, and line his body. For the curious, there are five of these lines; one extending from the base of the spine to the nape, one for each arm pointing to the hands, and likewise for the legs and feet. Also, like his brother, he has a Storm Dust Crystal embedded in his chest.

Personality: Quetzalcoatl is very bright and cheerful, and is always willing to help. One of his greatest treasures is his brother Xolotl, and will everything to protect him, but thankfully not to the point of coddling. All in all, his personality paints him as the perfect Huntsman.

Weapons: Quetzalcoatl has two four-foot titanium-shafted spears with one-foot obsidian heads. When not in combat, he'll sheath them behind his lower back. They have no alternate form, but they can channel his Storm Dust.

Semblance: Quetzalcoatl has control over wind within a certain radius. At normal times, he can use it to control his spears from a sixty-foot radius. He is also capable of using this for flight, as of which he'll normally use his spears' weight to help guide himself. However, should he for any reason gain a surge in power such as during severe anger or grief, he can use it with Storm Dust to whip up a a very large storm, reaching sizes greater than what even Glynda Goodwitch could achieve.

While not directly related to his Semblance, his blood has very potent regenerative properties and thus he usually has a case of bandages that are soaked with it in case of severe injuries.

Also, when he's with his brother they are capable of an anomaly where they can merge their Auras to create a shaft of physical Aura. This has been proved to be a lethal one-shot to all but the largest of Grimm, and giant Death Stalkers are considered to be the smallest where they come from. However, this takes a lot of time and effort to prepare, fifty-nine seconds at the shortest. This technique has been called the Morningstar Strike.

(This is a reference to how Quetzalcoatl and Xolotl represent the Morningstar and the Eveningstar respectively. The part of why it takes that form is because it's believed that the Morningstar could fire javelins of light that would cause intense pain.)

Fighting Style: With his ability of flight and ranged abilities with his spears, Quetzalcoatl takes the role of the Mid-Range Sniper as well as Emergency Medic. However, he is no slouch when it comes to close-quarters combat; his spears act more like glaives, and he can dual wield them with deadly proficiency. Add in the fact that he can use his Storm Dust to boost his muscles and reaction time and you've got one deadly fighter.

Hobbies/Interests: He likes to paint mostly scenic panoramas and with the availability of paint in the Kingdoms this hobby has only grown.

Dislikes: Corruption in general. As a person who thinks of the people first and profit last, he absolutely can't stand corruption and values all life.

* * *

nightelf37: And that's it for now. Coming soon are either Xolotl's and Quetzalcoatl's teammates, or even a chapter covering the Big Four. Need inspiration, though. And that's difficult when you juggle stories. See ya on Third!


	15. Sam Rodriguez (Dylanmalone14)

nightelf37: Another request from Dyanmalone14. I do **not** know much of Metal Gear.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Metal Gear Rising**

Character: Sam Rodriguez (AKA Jet Stream Sam)

Name: Fumaça Preta (FU-MA-SA PRE-TA)

(It's Portuguese for "black smoke".)

Gender: Male

Backstory: Fumaça was born into a village that lived outside the four kingdom's walls with his travelling father. They never had a real home, and were forced to make a living as a mercenaries. But with all the fighting, Fumaça loved his father all the same and was determine to be strong just like him. One day however, his father got sick and was passing away. On his deathbed, he told Fumaça that he has a large sum of money at Vale and that he should use it to get him a good education and live a proper life. And as one last gift, he gave him his prized katana. Making good on his word, Fumaça traveled to his new home. But knowing the only thing he knows is how to fight, he enrolled into Beacon.

Appearance: Fumaça is around five foot eleven with a light tan. He has a long black hair that covers his ears. He wears a white T-shirt that stops at his elbows with a red leather vest and red armor pads on his right arm and shoulders. Fumaça has forest green cargo jeans with red knee pads and shin guards with white tennis shoes.

Personality: Fumaça comes off as a mellow and carefree young man who looks like he always acts on impulse. In reality however, he is a strong and smart warrior who rarely backs down from a challenge that presents itself before him. Fumaça has a strong sense of right and wrong, and will never turn away from anyone in need of help, no matter what.

Weapon: Gesshoku ("silver moon" in Japanese), his greatest possession. Its a katana that was made years before The Great War and was passed down from one father to the next. The blade has been re-forged to be stronger and to give it a light silver-ish blue glow. Its _saya_ scabbard has been equipped with a bolt action rifle to either give covering fire or to make lighting fast sword draws.

(In a way, this is akin to the Wilt and Blush of Adam Taurus.)

Semblance: Wind of Destruction. With enough time and effort, Fumaça can enter a state of mind that makes everything around him slow down in his perspective.

(Confusing? Well, it's not my profile. I fixed it as best I could.)

Fighting Style: While he is a skilled samurai for his age, he also mocks his opponents to get them riled up to goad them into leaving a opening or leading themselves into a trap of his or his teammates.

Hobbies/Interests: cool cloudy days, rabbets (this is a real thing it means "a rectangular groove made to hold two pieces together" but just in case this isn't what Dyanmalone14 meant…) rabbits, surfing in cold water, watermelons

Dislikes: Deserts, cloudless days, airplanes, politics, spiders

* * *

nightelf37: Don't worry. You won't see **me** doing direct rip-offs of canon Hunter weapons in the RWBY series, not that this is, but I think it's leaning close. Not as main weapons at least, as with Iji getting boots akin to Mercury's, or unless it's a sort-of basic like Jaune's Crocea Mors. I plan on doing the Team Fortress gang, but I'll be putting them in a different 'fic' altogether called **Crossover Huntsmen: The Mann Co. Mercenaries** since there are nine. While you could say I should've done the same with the Puella Magi, that was then when I didn't have much faith in this and I think five from one source isn't too many for this. See ya on Third!


	16. Lilac, Carol, and Milla (nightel37)

nightelf37: And now we got the main characters from the indie video game **Freedom Planet**, which doesn't have as much attention because of the more popular **Five Nights at Freddy's** (I won't be making Hunters out of, by the way). I was going to try and make them independent entries like I did the Puella Magi, but Carol's just too attached to Lilac, and it just seems wrong to separate Milla from them. However, that means I'm only putting three profiles even if I envision them in the same team, leaving a blank fourth slot. I _could_ add in their supporting leader Torque, but he doesn't have enough screen time in battle to warrant a profile.

Piece of trivia for my theoretical RWBY side-story centering on my OC team (in chapter 10). The "second A-Team" that would be my story's "counterpart" of team JNPR would've had Iji (from Chapter 1), two more characters based on characters from the same game as her, with the fourth being filled by that "Violet/Purple" character I once planned for what eventually became Team BOGS.

But enough of that. Let's do what Carol called Team Lilac.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Freedom Planet**

Character: Sash Lilac

Name: Lilac Dragonet

(_Lilac_ is already a viable first name,and I think it can recall someone of a color. And I believe _Dragonet_ is a real last name, just derived from the term "dragon", which is what Sash Lilac is, though it's kinda hard to see since she isn't based on the popular Western variety.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: (Unfortunately, like with Finn, I won't be doing backstories for the **Freedom Planet** cast. It doesn't help that they don't have much backstory in canon, either. At least as of this writing. I heard there'll be updates and/or DLCs.)

Appearance: Lilac is a teenage human girl of average height and fair complexion. She wears her pale purple hair tied in twintails and has rose red eyes. Her entirely-blue apparel consists of a pair of gloves and boots with gold trimming, circular hair decs on either side of her head, shorts reaching the half of her thighs, and a sleeveless shirt with a low neckline that would've revealed some cleavage were it not for the white sleeveless undershirt she wears underneath it. Having a fascination of dragons of old, she also wears a purple headband with two of their horns (well, shapes of them, anyway) on it.

Personality: Lilac is nice, friendly, polite, and suffers a case of "chronic hero" syndrome. Which is a little strange given she was this way even in her old days a a thief, which is what likely led to her being scouted by an unspecified veteran Huntress. She refuses to give up under any circumstances, even when the rest of the team starts having doubts.

Weapon(s): Lilac's weapons consist of two thick whips attached to the wrists and composed of a special material that bends easily yet is tough enough to parry conventional Hunter weapon blades. On the tips of these whips are Dust containers that power lasers capable of burning entire wet leaves on contact. These lasers activate via a button on Lilac's whips, and have an arbitrary maximum range thanks to a special feature so that risks of friendly fire are minimized. This max range can be customized by Lilac herself in the heat of battle with a slider situated near the whips and can lock on to certain positions to prevent accidents.

Semblance: Her Semblance is the Dragon Boost, which gives her a short burst of intense speed. Unlike most Speed semblances, this Boost can send her upwards, or even downwards when she's in the air. However, she can only use this a couple seconds at a time, so she has to time them carefully to make the most of it. It also grants her temporary invulnerability for the duration of the 'dash'.

Fighting Style: Lilac is a straightforward combatant, dealing with problems head-on sometimes with her whips and sometimes with her fists if they're too close. She uses her Semblance to quickly close the distance or to bypass an attack. Another technique she has is her "Dragon Cyclone" maneuver, in which she twirls like a top and deals a lot of damage with her whips while getting air time.

Hobbies/Interests: being a hero, swimming

Dislikes: lazy leaders, anybody who hurts her friends or innocents, electrocution, being called a "sparkly twit"

* * *

Fictional Work: **Freedom Planet**

Character: Carol Tea

Name: Caroline "Carol" Zielinski

(From what I've looked up _Carol_ was initially a boy's name that meant "free man". And _Zielinski_ is derived from the pre 7th century Polish word "zielony" meaning "green".)

Gender: Female

Backstory: (Unfortunately, like with Finn, I won't be doing backstories for the **Freedom Planet** cast. It doesn't help that they don't have much backstory in canon, either. At least as of this writing. I heard there'll be updates and/or DLCs.)

Appearance: Carol is a teenage cat Faunus whose lithe frame belies her strength. She has cat ears (one with a scratch from a close scrape) poking from her dark green hair, which she wears short like a boy's, and bright green eyes. She wears green sneakers which are black at the toe section, black fingerless gloves, beige ribbons tied around the wrist and shoes, green shorts, a black tank top, and a red ascot as a reminder of her former affiliation and because it's cool to wear.

Apart from the usual night vision all Faunus have, Carol also has incredible arm and leg strength, so far as being able to hang from a construction beam while carrying her motorcycle between her legs, though both its weight and her strength are factors.

Personality: Despite the discrimination Faunus face, Carol manages to be a plucky girl. And aside from her dedication to her best friend Lilac, and her skills in battle, not much can really be said at first. She is somewhat "less" of a hero than Lilac though, which comes from her thieving past before they (well, just Lilac; Carol tagged along) were scouted by a certain veteran Huntress. She often has to keep Lilac in check when she feels the desire to be a hero when it's not the time to, and one time it even caused a temporary fracture in their friendship, though that thankfully didn't last after she discovered "Miss Heropants" suffered torture.

Weapon(s): Carol's weapons consist of a pair of dark green claws on her gauntlets. Her boots also have similar claws, but can be retracted. Aside from dealing slash attacks, they also enable her to climb walls. In addition to that, she also has a pair of always-returning small fuuma shurikens as a relic of her past. These shurikens can slice through Grimm bone and cut off their arms, though Carol's claws are just as capable of doing the trick too.

In addition to all that, Carol also has a red motorcycle for driving herself and one other in, two at most. With a lot of tweaking, it's also capable of riding up walls, going underwater, and even climbing ladders. It's also incredibly lightweight enough for her to carry between her legs while hanging from a beam with her arms, though both its weight and her strength are factors, and she does struggle while doing it.

Semblance: Carol's Semblance is what she calls the Attack Shield. By swinging her claws (or theoretically, any weapon), she can completely shield herself from any attacks coming from that direction, even if it's explosive, energy-based, or Dust (like fire, lightning, ice, etc). This 'barrier' also lasts at least one second after an attack, so she doesn't need to attack too rapidly to maintain it.

Fighting Style: Despite her strength, Carol's durability is actually not that great, so she's actually more of a fast attacker. With her claws, she can cut down an adult Beowolf in two or three slices and an Ursa in six. Combined with her Semblance, she can become an impenetrable wall so long as she has the stamina.

Hobbies/Interests: long naps, biking, tuna, Lilac (both her friend and the flower)

Dislikes: getting wet, being led to danger, Lilac dying on her

* * *

Fictional Work: **Freedom Planet**

Character: Milla Basset

Name: Milla Basset

(I'm sorry I made her an exception to the name editing as I did witl Lilac and Carol, but _Basset_ is derived from the Basset Hound breed of dogs, and the name _Milla_ is already a real one.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: (Unfortunately, like with Finn, I won't be doing backstories for the **Freedom Planet** cast. It doesn't help that they don't have much backstory in canon, either. At least as of this writing. I heard there'll be updates and/or DLCs.)

Appearance: Milla is a young hound Faunus with huge white dog ears (akin to the Basset Hound) on either side of her head, which can cover her human ears when folded to her head. She also has orange hair done in a somewhat messy bob, as well as green eyes. She wears a simple dark khaki tunic without sleeves, is zippable from the front (and she wears an undershirt beneath it), and has tears just below the knee. She also wears a pair of bracelets and anklets, orange on the left and green on the right for the former and vice-versa for the latter. She doesn't like shoes or boots, but because being barefoot is against academy regulations, she compromises by wearing a pair of "outdoor slippers".

Peculiarly, even amongst Faunus, her legs are only as long as her arms, which not only makes her short but enables her to run on fours sometimes, which she often does when running, often earning looks of confusion from the others. It doesn't hurt her modesty, though, as there are also white shorts under the tunic.

Personality: Milla is a young, shy and somewhat naive girl, but she's also very disciplined in the archaic method of Dust use taught to her by her mentor, which is why she's enrolled despite her age.

(A/N: Yes, I know of Ruby Rose's case, which was because of Profesor Ozpin, but who says she's the standard for year-skippers? Yes, there isn't much to say that Milla is really brilliant in **Freedom Planet**, but _Crossover Huntresses (and Huntsmen)_ isn't a simple 'plop whatever character you want into Remnant and make them a Hunter' deal. Liberties have to be made, as I did with Edana/Homura.)

Weapon(s): Milla's weapon is a quarterstaff that uses the old-fashioned way of Dust use. On one end of the staff is a cubic Dust crystal encased in similarly-shaped tempered glass. With it, Milla can pull together any of the following in the area and form it into a cube of energy hovering above the crystal: ambient Aura of other Hunters after being expended via their Semblances, her own Aura, and traces of Dust. She can then 'hurl' it at targets and it will explode on impact, its force dependent on how much Aura and Dust is absorbed.

Semblance: Sticky Shield. Milla can conjure green barriers in any direction in front of her, and whatever strikes it can stick to it at will, and Milla can stick her own energy cubes to them as well. In addition to that, she has the option of pushing outward whatever's stuck on the barrier, dispelling it in the process, which also increases the force of any of Milla's energy cubes stuck to them. Even by itself, the barrier just pushes the air, and that can be enough to send a juvenile Beowolf flying. As a result, she can also use this as a recoil boost for jumps

Fighting Style: Coupled with her naivete and her being still young, Milla is unsuited for close-range combat, even if her barriers mean she's best on the front. Still, her teammates don't think little of her, and she's capable of holding her own,

Hobbies/Interests: Lilac and Carol, being surprised in movie selections

Dislikes: Shoes, conflicts, scorpions

* * *

nightelf37: Wow. I seem to be sort-of using the "Old Dust Use" method with more and more of **my** characters. Actually, just Milla and Azurine (Roberta) so far, though the Aztec Myth-based ones by LeviathanTamer (did I get it right?) are "Old Dust Users" as well. I also derived Milla's absorption of "ambient Aura" from a chapter in ElfCollaborator's _Weiss Reacts: Volume 2_, specifically Chapter 44 (I won't spoil the juicy details), which in turn is ripped off from the main character of the _Lyrical Nanoha_ series.

And I'd like to think the veteran Huntress in Lilac's and Carol's backstories might be Summer Rose. Or Qrow. Or somebody else entirely. And Milla's dislike for scorpions is for… reasons that're spoiler-critical. See ya on Third!


	17. Acat (LeviathanTamer)

nightelf37: Since I asked for it, I'm getting a **third** entry from LeviathanTamer after so long, not that I mind. And like the second entry from him, it explicitly connects to another profile.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Mayan Mythology**

Character: Acat

Name: Acat

(According to LeviathanTamer: "I can NOT find anything that works. This is the problem with dealing in a single dead language. I can't reuse words and there's only a set amount of colors, no hues or shades, in this language, none of which fit. Heck I can't even find the words for what could represent him. Even then they wouldn't be pretty Skin Carver, Flesh Knife... this guy is only the God of Tattoos for crying out loud! There aren't even sacrifices made in his name, just prayers before tattooing someone!")

Gender: Male

Backstory: Acat was from a relatively small tribe. One that only JUST survives by hunting. Within this tribe, there was a kid who was 14 years of age and had but two skills; 1) he was an excellent carver, and 2) he was a tattooist, which was made evident by the amount of people in his village with such beautiful body markings. One day, a warrior came across the village and wondered who could have such skills. When the villagers led him to the kid, the man commissioned him in making a God Tattoo, which was a tattoo created using Dust-infused ink. The kid complied without hesitation, and worked on the warrior for three days. When he was done, the man had a-full body tattoo of a raging torrent of water, with lightning coursing through it. The man was impressed, revealed himself to be the current incarnation of Chaac, and that he was going around looking for the current incarnations of the different deities. He believed he just found the current incarnation of Acat, and thus the boy was renamed to Acat, and the village people were integrated into the Temple City, while Acat was to be trained to utilize his skills for the tribes. A few years later, the Kingdoms found the tribes and Acat was sent with Quetzalcoatl, Xolotl, and one other to Beacon Academy as part of the exchange program.

Appearance: Acat is a 17-year-old human with light brown skin. Due to his fighting style, he bares as much skin as is socially permitted, wearing only shorts to preserve modesty (as loincloths are inappropriate), and is barefoot most of the time, wearing wooden sandals **only** when walking with no footwear is prohibited (e.g. Beacon hallways).

(Sorry, LeviathanTamer, but I personally don't think being barefoot all the time is a good idea. I at least stated in Milla's profile that it was against academy regulations—though that could easily be just Haven Academy and not Beacon—to go barefoot. I mean, Qutezalcoatl does wear sandals, and it's safe for me to assume that Xolotl does too.)

He is slim but well-muscled, not to mention bald. However, what everybody notices first are the numerous tattoos covering his entire body. Some of these tattoos are colored, while others are just lines. The tattoos depict the classical Dust elements, animals, and even a couple weapons, yet oddly enough these tattoos occasionally change completely.

Personality: Acat's a friendly person, but he does tend to drift off and go back to his ever-constant task of working on his own tattoos or someone else's. When questioned about tattooing, he becomes like a very enthusiastic teacher and may end up answering 10 different questions that they never had known about tattoos. The best way to anger him is to constantly try to disrupt his work, though that is thankfully(?) nigh-impossible; only outright attacking him and things more severe than that count as "bothering him".

Weapon: Acat carries around a satchel filled with different inks and cartridges of Dust as well as a single sharp knife with a tip no bigger than an Exacto (X-acto) Knife and several wood carvings. This is because the tattoos on his body are his weapons, the elemental ones in particular, which can unleash the equivalent of several Dust crystals.

Semblance: Acat has the rather peculiar ability to make his art come to life. This is why he carries around carvings and tattoos of animals onto his body. The more detailed the work is, the more stable it is. Also, what the art medium is affects it. As such, the carvings can come to life and become full-sized and his tattoos can remove themselves from his body, which frees up room for more tattoos. Anything brought to life this way only has a set amount of time before dissipating. This Semblance only works if Acat himself does the drawing.

Fighting Style: Summoner/Mage. Acat stands by in the rear and lets his tattoos of various animals and monsters fight for him while attacking anything that gets close with his elemental tattoos. Since he can't exactly carve more tattoos in the middle of a fight, he spends his spare time making more and more tattoos.

Hobbies/Interests: Tattoos and Carving were his life in Deep Menagerie. But now that he has the time, some people have been seeing him sculpting. Those that have seen his art fight wonder if this means he will be getting some permanent pets.

Dislikes: Amateur Artists who make no attempts to improve themselves, people that manage to disrupt his work, and—surprisingly enough—Dust. He complains about how it doesn't mix with ink all that well, so he has to spend days making batches of Ink Dust. This has led to him intensely disliking Dust in any form, despite the fact that he must use it himself.

* * *

nightelf37: Paradox, don't rush me. Hiccup's in the queue. Dio Brando, who's Dio Brando?

See ya on Third!


	18. The Big Four: Merida (nightelf37)

nightelf37: I decided to do a "survey" on where I think the Hunters so far in this compilation originate from. I'll also add in a few canon characters in **bold** text to get some idea as to where.

Atlas: **Weiss, Penny, Gen. Ironwood**, Iji, Yoshika, Jade (Shepard), Jack (Sol Badguy)

Mistral: **Pyrrha(?), Neptune(?), **Clara (Sayaka), Flavia (Mami), Edana (Homura), Halina (Madoka)

Vacuo: **Sun, **Apria (Kyoko), Gregory

Vale (I count Patch as part of Vale): **Ruby, Yang, **Brenda, Bowden (Tormund), Azurine (Roberta)

(Deep) Menagerie: Xolotl, Quetzalcoatl, Acat

Other: **Blake (outside the kingdoms, according to her), **Blauer (Eneru) (Faunus-run community in the mountains), Oliver (unknown Schnee Dust Company mine), Fumaça (Sam Rodriguez) (outside the Kingdoms)

Unknown: **Jaune, Ren, Nora, Adam, **Finn, Sylvia, Lilac, Carol, Milla

For this chapter and the next three (not counting requests), I won't be making new names for the characters. May I introduce…

**Team MHRJ**

(pronounced "mirage")

Veteran Hunters of Beacon Academy, already in their fourth year while RWBY, JNPR, CRDL, etc. are starting theirs.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Pixar's Brave**

Character: Merida

Gender: Female

Backstory: Merida comes from a traditional "kingdom" in Mistral and is the "princess" there. Her relation with her father Fergus is great, and has been tutoring her to become a Huntress, though her mother Elinor was rather restrictive, wanting to raise her as a politician, with all the social etiquette this entails. That changed when terrorists staged an attack in their home, utilizing Grimm to throw the whole place into chaos. While all the Hunters (hired, residents, and passerby) were busy with those, the terrorists sneaked inside, also setting loose an Ursa Major there.

The attack was revealed to be a plot to usurp the DunBroch family. But thanks to her training, she and her father were able to stop them long enough for the other Hunters to close in on the terrorists. Merida also managed to slay the Ursa Major while she was at it, which had been so close to killing her mother. This encounter managed to repair their relationship somehow, with Elinor realizing this is what Merida wants and . And it just so happens that one of the Hunters in the battle was a professor at Beacon Academy. Impressed with her talent, he offered her a scholarship. Proud of his daughter, Fergus signed her up, amidst Elinor's (admittedly half-hearted) protests.

Appearance: Merida is a slender girl with pale skin, a round face, light freckles, rosy cheeks, pink lips, long curly red hair reaching her hips (though she later had it cut to mid-back length), and blue eyes. She wears a phthalo dark teal cotton off-the-shoulder dress with long arms, gold trimmings and beadings, an A-line skirt of the same color with black biker shorts under it, taupe boots, scabbards for her weapons, and a quiver for special arrows.

Her symbol is a sword in front of four intersecting circles and _just_ within the borders of a larger one. This is found in her scabbards and on the left leg of her skirt.

Personality: Merida is a very brave, bold, daring, courageous, stubborn, rebellious and headstrong girl. who does not fit a stereotypical "princess" as many think she would. Rather than being subservient to customs, traditions, and social restrictions, Merida openly rebels and defies her heritage and would like for nothing more than to be a Huntress. She is very athletic and enjoys nothing more than riding her horse and practicing her archery, of which she is the best. She also seems to be skilled in sword fighting. She tends to be ungraceful and has bad manners, and is extremely tomboyish. Like her father, she unruly, impulsive and loud, and like her mother, she's stubborn and sometimes unable to listen to others, but her time in Beacon (and her team) eventually brought her to understand the importance of diplomacy and politics.

Weapon(s): Merida's weapon is a longbow that actually consists of two curved short swords. The swords' blades are a brilliant shade of forest green with gold edges, and a round guard for each. Both their hilts can be connected to assume its longbow form, and the tips are infused with a unique Dust that forms the "bowstring" when the swords are connected together. Her special arrows are tipped with silver and built in their shaft is a device that alerts her of its location and self-levitates to a certain height for easy retrieval. Merida also has a device for calling back her arrows to her, vane-first.

When asked why her weapon is a bow, given the availability of sniper rifle functions, Merida states that it stems from her time out hunting with her father and his entourage of Hunters, not just for Grimm, but for animals for their resources in trade.

Semblance: It is unknown at this time what Merida's Semblance is, but sometimes she's reported to be hot to the touch, though she feels in no way feverish. This is a little problematic for one of her teammates, who has the reverse reaction and causes discomfort in both.

Fighting Style: Merida is an expert in archery, and is just as brilliant in the art of swordfighting. She prefers ranged combat and is deadly against Grimm with her arrows, though her close combat skills are equally dangerous.

Hobbies/Interests: riding, archery, swordplay, apples, sewing (tapestries)

Dislikes: Fancy dresses, constrictive clothing, being constrained by tradition

* * *

nightelf37: Pfft. When I think of Ursa Major, I think of the "astral beast" in MLP, where its baby the Ursa **Minor** is even bigger than the Grimm!Ursa Major, and where the MLP!Ursa Major would **at most** be comparable to the Goliath Grimm in height and probably tower over Beacon Academy.

I won't say who the professor from Beacon is; I don't think it can be Ozpin, I think he'd be too badass to be unable to finish it quickly, and just watching from the sidelines doesn't seem to be his style.

And the weapon I made for Merida was an early draft for Halina's/Madoka's. I just had to find a real way for a Huntress weapon with a longbow form to work. And there is some inspiration from Palutena's Bow that Pit uses in Super Smash Bros. and Kid Icarus Uprising.

See ya on Third!


	19. The Big Four: Rapunzel (nightelf37)

nightelf37: Here's the second entry for **Team MHRJ**.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Disney's Tangled**

Character: Rapunzel

Gender: Female

Backstory: Long ago, at a very young age, Rapunzel was discreetly kidnapped by an archaic-method Dust-using Huntress named Gothel upon discovering that not only the young girl's Semblance activated so early, it helped stave off aging, which she desired so much in her old age. For years she was kept in a secluded tower that was both far from her home kingdom of Vale and safe from Grimm. To alleviate her boredom from isolation and being sheltered, Rapunzel spent her time learning various hobbies, even the art of Huntress combat, though she later did that in secret after Gothel prohibited her for being too delicate.

Of course, Rapunzel's parents did not take the loss of their daughter lying down, and made efforts to find her, down to "Missing"posters and posting them as an available mission for Beacon students to take. One team led by Flynn Rider (and Beacon 4th years) took the job, and managed to find her without Gothel, though she proved to be resistant to them and held them off for a minute with a cast iron skillet before eventually getting knocked out.

Flynn's group quickly made a break for it with Rapunzel in tow, and upon her waking up in a different city, she was surprisingly cooperative with the Hunters, always having wanted to explore the world outside. The party traveled across the cities, their destination a city near the one named after the Kingdom, and Rapunzel warmed up to the team, Flynn in particular. Naturally, Gothel eventually noticed Rapunzel's absence, and was quickly hot on her trail.

Soon enough, Flynn's team reached the Corona mansion where Rapunzel's parents lived, but before they could reach the gates, Gothel stood in their way, adamant in taking Rapunzel back home. Having heard of Gothel, a vicious, vain, and retired veteran Huntress, the team retreated and a hot chase ensued spanning the entire city. Blinded by her desire for Rapunzel's Semblance, she failed to see the commotion caused by the chase caught the attention of the authorities as she cornered them and herself in an abandoned White Fang hideout. A heated battle between her and the cops and Flynn's team soon took place.

Despite outnumbering her, the battle was a close one, and it even resulted in a few near-casualties. And upon seeing Gothel's true colors during the fight, Rapunzel began to take sides with Flynn and the officers, using her Semblance to heal their wounds, and defending herself with her trusty pan. Before long, Eventually, Gothel was defeated and arrested for attacking officers of the law among other things, and Rapunzel was reunited with her parents. A few weeks later, Rapunzel decided to enroll at Beacon (though she'll be 'training' at combat school first) so as to not feel helpless ever again and as a precaution to any more kidnappings.

Appearance: Rapunzel is a slender girl with fair skin, light freckles around her nose, rosy cheeks, pink lips, green eyes, and a playful smile. Her brunette hair used to be long as a result of her isolation, and was tied into a single huge braid during her travels with Flynn Rider's team, but during the battle against Gothel, it got shredded off down to a pixie cut. In spite of her isolation, she's proved to be strong enough to match weapons with an intermediate-level Huntsman, tough and agile enough to hold off four of them as long as she did, and fast enough to catch up with them despite her then-massive hair.

Rapunzel's outfit is a a purple dirndl with a pink accent, which consisted of a lavender corset top laced with a pink ribbon, a skirt decorated with swirl designs, in pink, dark purple and white, a white petticoat underneath, and the sleeves, at the top, are puffed and striped, pink and lavender, while the rest is a pale, baby pink, with white lace at the end. While she does wear shoes for formal occasions and when walking in snow, desert sands, or rocky ground, she's often barefoot, even constantly violating regulations requiring such. Another oddity with her is that her feet never get dirty no matter where she walks; some guess her Aura is at work, while others think she's a Faunus with no easily identifiable animal parts.

Her symbol is her family's crest; a sun with seven stylized rays. This is seen in the business end of her weapons and in her personal items.

Personality: Rapunzel is a spirited, smart, clever, kind, playful, and very adventurous, though a bit naive. However, she is not afraid to stand up for herself or others when the situation calls for bravery. Having spent most of her life isolated in a tower with little else to do, she is proficiently educated in literature, and talented in almost all areas such as music and baking and even more advanced subjects like astronomy. Her greatest passion among them however is art. While she longed to see the world beyond her window, she was very obedient to Gothel before discovering who she really is. She's quite daring; leaping from tall cliffs and swinging great lengths during her travels with Flynn Rider's team. Since she grew up with little social skills, she's immune to any form of sweet-talking and charms. She is also very charismatic, and is known to never ever break any promise she makes (down to the spirit of it), and is rebellious, tough, and courageous.

Weapon(s): Inspired by her very first battle (against Flynn Rider's team), Rapunzel's weapon of choice takes the appearance of a cast iron skillet, but made of secret materials best against Grimm. To compensate for its non-lethality despite the tremendous trauma it can inflict on someone, the food-frying side (which is never use for such) has boosters powered by Dust to increase the velocity. (When asked why she doesn't switch to a hammer-type weapon, she replied it's not her style.)

While in Signal, during her weapon-constructing, her idea for a ranged attack is the addition of a whip of which its color was as yellow as a blond person's hair, and composed of a special material that is flexible enough to be used to snag stuff, tough enough not to get cut by conventional Hunter weapons and Grimm claws, and sturdy enough to be used as a swinging implement or for pulling things close/down. When not in use, it's coiled all around the pan's boosters while not hindering their effectiveness.

Semblance: Healing Incantation. By invoking a short song, Rapunzel can accelerate the healing process of all Aura-generating beings in range of her song and even stave off the aging process of a person past their prime, though she doesn't use it for that purpose after her rescue from Gothel, due to its potential.

Fighting Style: Rapunzel pays a defensive role in her team, using her pan to blow away anyone who comes close, and lashing out at foes with her whip from afar or tying them up for pulling them towards her or past her as she lets go and sidesteps, making her target hit whatever's behind her.

Hobbies/Interests: art, music and dancing, ducklings, books, sewing, knitting, climbing, astronomy, chess, puzzles, darts, baking, papier-mâché, ventriloquy, candle-making

Dislikes: overbearing guardians, control freaks, constant lies, being forced to compromise in her promises

* * *

nightelf37: Huh. Rapunzel wore a dirndl. Who knew?I only picked the dirndl for my BOGS OC Sylvia because I wanted something akin to a maid outfit without it being a maid outfit. If you think Flynn's a bit too old, it's been noted that the two have the widest age gap of any Disney Princess couple (8 years; she's 18, he's 26, though that's not their ages in this profile). The boosters in Rapunzel's weapon is inspired by King Dedede's Jet Hammer in Super Smash Bros.. See ya on Third!


	20. The Big Four: Hiccup (nightelf37)

nightelf37: Third entry for **Team MHRJ**.

* * *

Fictional Work: **How To Train Your Dragon**

Character: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III

Gender: Male

Backstory: Hiccup is from a tribe of warriors in the north, who are all big and strong Hunters with great weapons, with the lean ones belying strength as great as the former. Hiccup was not any of those, which proved to be a problem since their village (just outside Atlas) is often under attack by the Grimm. Most of these villages tend to vanish overnight, but not this one. Being outside the Kingdoms, it had its share of casualties, one of them being Hiccup's mother when he was still a baby.

Due to his lack of muscles, Hiccup was relegated to the task of blacksmith's assistant. His village does have its own combat school, but he's at the bottom of his class when it comes to using the "traditional" weapons. And so he had to make time to forge his own. Just making a Huntsman weapon light enough for him to use wasn't enough, however; he wanted to be more, to be someone worthy of the Chief's son. And so he also worked on a secret project that also required things only acquirable in Atlas, which made it difficult to "smuggle" in secret.

Just as he was finished with his project, a huge Grimm attack occurred, led by a fearsome draconic Grimm called a Night Fury. Although that wasn't what he intended, he decided it was the perfect time to reveal what he was working on: a specialized motorcycle, a fire sword, and a multifunctional shield. With these, he was able to turn the tides of the fight, and engaged the Night Fury in fierce battle alongside his combat schoolmates and father, dealing the decisive and final blow.

A professor from Beacon Academy happened to be in the area, and informed Professor Ozpin about it (who was visiting General James Ironwood). A few days later, the Beacon Academy headmaster came over and had a talk with Hiccup and his father. One thing led to another, and before he knew it, Hiccup was enrolled at Beacon.

Appearance: Hiccup is scrawny compared to other people his age, and not just in comparison to the ones in his village. He's also comparatively short for a teenager, and has scraggy and unkempt auburn hair parting to his right with minor freckles on his cheeks. If one looks closely, they'll notice he has a small, white scar just below his bottom lip. He's usually seen wearing a long-sleeved, light-green tunic, a partly leather outfit around his upper body with a type of armor along with arm brackets over it, dark brown pants with straps around them, and leather boots. He was born left-handed, but grew to be ambidextrous.

His symbol is a stylized version of the Night Fury Grimm he helped slay, with its tail curling back into its own body. It can be found on his vehicle, his shield, and the back of his armor.

Personality: Hiccup is intelligent and a skilled inventor, spending more time at the forge than most students do, and not just for recreating/repairing his weapons. He also has very good observational skills, and prefers to solve problems non-violently and without bloodshed, unless they're Grimm. Ozpin saw Hiccup's potential for leadership and strategy and, despite how team names and leaders go, even selected him as leader of Team MHRJ.

Hiccup can be shy and secretive outside of combat and classes due to his early years of being looked down upon, and hides his fears with sarcasm and a dry sense of humor. He is quite prone to letting his insecurities cloud his judgment and affect his actions, and he's a little too trusting of strangers, leaving him vulnerable to manipulation and deceit. And because he's unaccustomed to winning (competitions), the glory can often go to his head. He's also prone to overconfidence in his ability as a diplomat, which can be a problem if he's faced with people who desire violence.

One other extremely notable character trait Hiccup possesses is a deep sense of compassion, refusing to go all-out on human and Faunus opponents, preferring to tire them out and often holding back enough not to risk permanent injury that would go through Aura. This sense of sympathy can also occasionally make him naïve. He is also a rather bad liar and seems to be pressured by guilt into admitting things easily. Overall, Hiccup is an intelligent, nice and likable person who is naturally bighearted and innocent.

Weapon(s): Hiccup's arsenal consists of three contraptions.

1) The first is his motorcycle he jokingly calls Toothless, and had been modeled a bit after the Night Fury he slew, modified after its first test run. It bears a jet-black color scheme with red accents, and appears to be a sport bike, with a design emphasizing speed and aerodynamics.

The sides of the engine compartment include supercharger intakes, with a complex high-ratio gearing visible at the rear wheel, all indicating that the bike has a very powerful engine and the capability to use that power efficiently. Toothless also has a form of gyro-stabilization to keep it upright when stationary, at least when riding on his own. To accommodate his team, he also has two sidecars that can be attached to the sides of Toothless. Each sidecar can carry two passengers each, and they and the bike are all durable enough to crash into concrete walls without so much as a dent.

Unlike most personal Hunters' vehicles, Toothless has a weapons system. Installed at the front is a Fire Dust-powered plasma blaster that shoots explosive semi-solid mass of acetylene-oxygen flames. It can turn to an extent, allowing Hiccup to fire multiple targets without turning his vehicle much. The blaster comes in two settings: one weak enough to blow about Aura-generating beings, and one that can blow an Ursa Major in one shot.

2) Hiccup's primary weapon is, unusually, not his fire sword, but his multipurpose shield. The shield is a steel disc with a silver rim and center hub, and an image of the Night Fury he slew on the face. It also has a wide leather strap so Hiccup could sling the shield onto his back. The reflective surface of the metal also helps him use it for signalling to others, but at the cost of it potentially giving away his position in daylight when stealth is required.

The center hub contains a retractable hook and cable which can be fired off like a grappling line, allowing Hiccup to entangle a foe or to hook something from a distance, though his lack of strength can end up pulling him towards it instead of the other way around. There's also a hidden catapult on the shield's rim to launch small objects, and tends to trigger when anyone other than Hiccup picks it up, whacking them in the face.

The first version of his shield was a static form, but his upgrade made it into moving parts. When the center hub swings away and with the sides splitting apart, it turns into a crossbow-shaped launcher for shooting objects like a slingshot. It also has an alternate form that makes it fire submachinegun-like rounds via a slot for loading conventional Dust cartridges.

3) Hiccup's secondary weapon is a sword with a retractable blade that goes all the way to the hilt. The top of the hilt has an open-able compartment to install Fire Dust so he can set the blade on fire. At the lower part of the sword's hilt is another compartment for a different Dust. The pommel of his sword can eject flammable gas that can then be lit by a spark or fire to explode.

While not a weapon, Hiccup also keeps a dagger mainly for cutting ropes.

Semblance: Hiccup's Semblance is so far unknown. However, in real battles against non-Grimm, his teammates have noted his ability to sense when an individual's Aura is close to or has reached the depletion point, when his mercy prompts him to stop them from getting hurt further.

Fighting Style: Due to Hiccup's initial size, he's not much of a fighter, and is more defense-oriented. When up against living beings like humans and Faunus, he often resorts to wearing them out when one-on-one, and focuses on redirecting and blocking when with his teammates. That doesn't mean he no good offensively, however. Against Grimm, he's an efficient killer of them, being very studious about them in class, using as few maneuvers as possible to take down as many as he can. He also has a mean throwing arm, and sometimes throws his shield at non-Grimm foes to knock them out cold.

Hobbies/Interests: drawing, construction (crafting, sewing, inventing), diplomacy, animals

Dislikes: discrimination, pointless killing

* * *

nightefl37: I had to change Hiccup's backstory to fit in with Remnant. I don't know of the existence of dragons, and the concept of befriending Grimm looks to be impossible and seems way too controversial (in a serious story, anyway; fun and comedy-driven ones like ElfCollaborator's Weiss Reacts are exempt). As recompense, I decided Toothless would be the name of his bike.

Okay, maybe there's a little special treatment with Hiccup just like with Ruby, and maybe I did spare him the loss of his left leg unlike in canon, and maybe I also implemented part of his outfit from the sequel. Sorry! As I've said a couple times before, I have to make certain liberties when it comes to making these characters.

See ya on Third!


	21. The Big Four: Jack Frost (nightelf37)

nightelf37: Final entry for **Team MHRJ**.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Rise of the Guardians**

Character: Jackson Overland Frost (yes, that's his full name)

Gender: Male

Backstory: Much of Jackson's past isn't known to others, even his teammates, other than the fact he has had Ice Dust infused into his body at a young age, and he was part of a guild called the _Guardians of Childhood_, who were situated somewhere in Vacuo. Among its members were his caretakers, an official Hunter team whose acronym name has not been used for a long time, which consisted of a large dual-wielding swordsman with a noble heart, an unflappable rabbit Faunus with a proficiency for boomerangs, a mean fencer of a lady with a fixation on Jack's pearly whites, and a mute veteran archaic-method Dust-user who can create anything he sets his mind on (nicknamed "Sandy) and also having had Dust in his body just like Jack.

Prior to North (the large dual-wielder) enrolling Jack to Beacon, one of his accomplishments is his assistance in defeating a rival guild of evil Hunters led by another veteran archaic-method Dust-user just like Sandy. This guild's mission was to advocate human superiority over Faunus, and spark that feeling back to humankind, starting with Vacuo. Other than that, he has refused to elaborate to anyone other than his teammates.

Appearance: Jackson has white hair, striking blue eyes, and pale skin. He has a tall stature, albeit slim. His clothing is a blue hooded sweater, and trousers bound with lighter material starting from the knee down to the (formerly rather tattered and frayed before his teammates fixed it) bottom, and simple sturdy sandals. Thanks to his Ice Dust, he's very resistant to the cold, and can even shield himself from heat, though that can drain him when under it for too long.

His symbol is a hexagonal snowflake that looks more like one than the logo of the Schnee Dust Company. In fact, he wasn't even inspired by them when it came up. He bears this symbol on the back of his sweater.

Personality: Jackson is a mischievous teenage hellion who isn't too keen on adhering to regulations, and instead favors using his abilities for his own amusement and that of younger children, and some older Faunus as well. He takes pride in what he does as long as it makes someone's day. Despite these traits, Jack is also gentle and generous, is charismatic enough to quell a person's anger (if it's not out of malicious intent), and has enough discipline to control the Ice Dust in his body. He also refuses to give up in the face of overwhelming odds, and his desire to spread the feelings of fun, joy, and happiness makes him an ideal Huntsman despite his rebellious attitude.

Weapon(s): Jackson carries around a staff with a small G-shaped arch, somewhat resembling a shepherd's crook. It is composed of the same materials most Hunters use, but has a design that makes it look like wood. It also serves as a focal point for his Dust abilities. So as to use the Ice Dust in his body as little as possible, in the arch of his staff is a glass-like globe designed to hold an Ice Dust crystals.

Semblance: Cryokinesis. Jackson can conjure snowballs, shoot beams of ice, freeze water, cool drinks, and so on. His Semblance is notably stronger in cold places and in winter. He also has some degree of aerokinesis usually used to soften falls. He's also often cold to the touch, which is a little problematic for one of his teammates, who has the reverse reaction and causes discomfort in both.

Fighting Style: Jackson's battle style consists of parkour and kendo, and combines those, free-running, and martial arts to make a unique battle style. With perfect timing and skills, Jack is able to dodge an enemy attack and instantly response by calculating his body and staff movements to be able to deliver his own attack. He also pays close attention to an enemy movements, since a response that is too slow or fast may not be effective. He also serves as the point-man of Team MHRJ. He's very effective at both ranges

Ironically however for that role, his defenses are lacking, though he's skilled enough with his staff to offset that.

Hobbies/Interests: all good things about winter (ice, snow, snowball fights, sledding), the beach (to freeze the waves)

Dislikes: isolation, fire

* * *

nightelf37: While the _Guardians of Childhood_ guild represents the Guardians (not the ones from Guardians of the Galaxy), in this 'story', the guild also includes representatives of other Earth holidays and other mythical spirits (though I'd have to draw the line on gods).

And I understand that maybe plopping Jack Frost into the implicit desert region that is Vacuo isn't the best of ideas, but…I got nothing. Just got into my head. And I had to opt out his powers of flight, as that was unfeasible to apply to a young Huntsman.

That concludes the Big Four. Sorry if it doesn't live up to your standards. See ya on Thrid!


	22. Hisako (Dylanmalone14)

nightelf37: You followed the rules, Dylanmalone14. and that's why your suggestion is up now. Even though you managed to bother "their" with "there". Seriously? And remember to small-caps the like sand dislikes unless a name is deliberately brought up. After all, there're characters like **Summer** Rose, Cinder **Fall**, and **Winter** Schnee.

If this chapter doesn't make much sense, don't blame me. I've done the best I can.

* * *

Fictional Work: **Kiler Instinct**

Character: Hisako

Name: Tsubaki Reddo

(The submitter never gave an explanation on the name.)

Gender: Female

Backstory: The Reddo Clan is one of the few human clans that have lived in Menagerie and allied with the Faunus during the Faunus Rghts Revolution. Because of this, many members of her family were killed in the conflict. When the war ended, Tsubaki's family took their clansmen weapons, personal belongings, and their dead to a shrine they made, where they honor all who had sacrifice their lives. To this day, the Reddo Clan consider the shrine their home and dedicated their lives to protecting their fallen.

Appearance: Tsubaki has pitch black hair that goes down to her waist, dark brown eyes, and a pale complexion. She's somewhere around five foot five, and is rather slim. When at home, Tsubaki is often seen in a light red kimono with pink flower petals printed on in, and wooden sandals. As for her "away" apparel, she wears a long-sleeved red t-shirt with white sleeves, her family symbol on her left shoulder, a REAL combat skirt, a pair of black-and-white striped stockings, and white tennis shoes.

Personality: Tsubaki can be shy at times, and rarely speaks up unless someone begins to talk to her. She is very dedicated to her home, duty to her upbringings, and the role she plays whenever she's asked to do something. Tsubaki is also a loyal friend and comrade who cares deeply about the good people she meets. It should also be known that Tsubaki can be quite ruthless when dealing with Grimm or criminals unless said otherwise.

Weapon: Suitopi. A naginata with a red blade and a black shaft. Suitopi can transform into a single barrel 20 gauge semi-auto shotgun that uses steel slugs, and the blade as a bayonet.

Semblance: Black Hole. With the aid of Dust and a small amount of time, Tsubaki can make a small black glyph that can help her teleport short distances, allowing her and others to sneak past enemies or flank them. But this takes a lot of energy to use, so she doesn't utilize it in combat.

Fighting Style: Tsubaki is light on her feet, and can move quickly from foe to foe. Even though she learned judo and kung fu, she'd rather use Suitopi's long range and fight from a reasonable distances. Due to her small stature, she can be knocked off balance and get hurt fairly easy, so Tsubaki never stays in one place for too long.

Hobbies/Interests: gardening, summer, nature, ramen

Dislikes: winter, storms of any kind

* * *

nightelf37: Never mind on Dio Brando. I saw him in One Minute Melee, where he— I'm not gonna tell you the result of his battle with Sakuya Izayoi. Hellion, do Giles de Rais's "profile" yourself, and I'll spruce it up. That goes for all of you who just put up names in the reviews; I won't do characters when you suggest with just that, unless I'm already planning on making a profile of them, like Paradox's suggestion of Hiccup.

And guys, please remember this 'project' is for Huntresses and Huntsmen. Cired Eiyuu, "Troubleshooters" like James Bond can't quite qualify as a Huntsman, since he's designed for fighting corporate battles, espionage, but nothing that gives him a fighting chance against multiple foes without a lot of craftiness on his part. I could add in the Belmnots to this fic…provided YOU give the profiles. Same plies for James Bond if you want one of him so badly.

See ya on Third!


End file.
